Test of Faith
by Quagsire Main
Summary: St. Peter's Square has been inaugurated and thousands of fervent believers of God have decided to witness that event at the Holy See. At the same time in Mecca, Thousands of Allah's Parishioners have gathered at the place where Muhammad was born. But when an army of fantasy invades both sacred sites, the wrath of God and his followers will be unleashed with incalculable magnitude.
1. Chapter 1

**1667**

**Rome, Holy See**

Never in his life did Joel Mettler think he would be where he was now, while his halberd was buried in the body of a Roman-looking soldier, he had flashbacks about what happened a few hours ago.

"Quick, we have to help the Holy Father," commented one of his fellow Swiss guards.

"There is no time to lose," he said as he adjusted his helmet after removing his halberd from the body of that sinner.

Walking the halls of the Holy See, Mettler could hear the sounds of struggle around the Vatican, the papal army had come to help all those who were trapped in the city, from the parishioners and priests, but with priority in safeguarding the Pope's safety

"There they are!" exclaimed one of the Swiss guards pointing to a group of Romans who crossed with their swords the priests with their backs

"Finish the lives of those who have led astray from the path of God," Mettler ordered as he carried his halberd before the enemy squad.

The leader of these Romans, a tall and excessively stocky man let out a maniacal laugh while blocking Mettler's attacks "More followers of the pathetic god of this world, the followers of the true gods will have to eliminate your heresy"

Mettler felt his blood boil, those degenerates spoke Latin so he could hear all his heresies causing him to carry his halberd towards that servant of the devil.

His companions also began combat against the men of that Roman blasphemer who mocked the only true God Jehovah, "You will burn in the fire of hell when this is over."

The Roman who initially expected an easy-to-defeat enemy had met a group of soldiers who did not seem to give in.

Mettler stepped back when he saw that he could not defeat that unhappy man, he soon noticed when he tried to recover the sanity that the man wore armor with scales of some reptile.

"Damn it, it's hard for me to get through his armor" while catching my breath.

The leader of these Romans made a challenging gesture with his hand "Are you tired, what a shame"

Mettler refrained from charging the man who, in addition to offending his God, was offending his honor and ability as a soldier, rather than a soldier, a Swiss guard at the service of the Pope.

The Roman pointed his sword at him while he was still mocking "Our duel was very entertaining, but I'm getting bored"

"I don't think so," said a voice that echoed in the halls of the Holy See.

The Romans turned and found themselves facing a group of musketeers who aimed their muskets against them.

"More idiots seem to want to offer their soul to Emroy" he scoffed

"Getaway" Mettler muttered who took the opportunity to get away from the projectiles

"Fire!" It was heard before a rain of bullets fell on the Romans who realized too late and fell dead to the ground.

"Firearms easily go through their armor," commented the leader of those musketeers.

"Thank you," Mettler said, catching his breath.

"You're welcome," said the man as he approached to shake hands "Captain Leone Regina, 14th papal musketeer regiment"

Unlike Mettler, Regina wore a blue uniform and black boots with a wide-brimmed hat, contrasted entirely with Mettler's heavy armor.

"The Pope! We must ensure your safety!" Mettler commented panting from the accumulated fatigue

"He is already with a group of Swiss guards, managed to escape through one of the passageways and is in a safe area now," Regina said as he and his men recharged their muskets.

The signs of fighting were still heard, even the noise of cannons was constantly followed shortly after by the piercing scream of men who had lost limbs because of the flat bullets.

"We will not be able to stay here for a long time, there are some areas occupied by these pagans that are already being sacked, I am not sure that the papal army can leave this combat very well."

Regina approached one of the walls where there was a window, she could see how the boobies and musketeers were fighting fiercely against the 'Roman' legions and their auxiliary beasts.

Even with numerical inferiority, the pontifical troops managed to endure against an outdated doctrine of more than a millennium ago, the Renaissance style of war was being imposed on the ancient tactics of the Empire that once conquered the world.

Meanwhile, Mettler lay in a corner holding his helmet while drying the sweat on his forehead, he could see how there was blood on his hands, both the enemy and his own.

It hurt to keep carrying his halberd, but he had to do it, he had to defend the Holy See at all costs.

Regina kept watching for the sale until she quickly walked away from this calling Mettler's attention, soon a large piece of rubble hit the wall.

While the dust dissipated, Mettler got up and put on his helmet, grabbed his halberd and prepared for the worst along with his unit.

Regina and her men also pointed their muskets to the gap in the wall, soon a 3 meter green Troll and a horrible face appeared, he gave a roar revealing his lousy breath to the soldiers.

Several of the soldiers crossed themselves before entering combat

"Fire!" Regina ordered without thinking twice

**Hijaz, Mecca**

The smoke from muskets was the only thing that could be breathed in addition to the smell of blood, hundreds of pilgrims killed by barbarians who had left a gate-shaped structure.

"Fire!" commanded Captain Ekim Yasin, leader of one of the Janissaries regiments that guarded pilgrims in the sacred city.

A wave of bodies of 'Roman' soldiers fell to the ground while the second line of Janissaries was preparing to shoot

"Fire!" he ordered and another wave of enemies fell to the ground

Again the order to shoot and a new wave fell, even so, the tide of enemies seemed endless, there was no time to reload so he decided to take out his scimitar and with his men prepared to receive the enemies.

"We will not give in to these infidels who have raised their sword against the followers of Allah, whoever dies in combat will be worthily rewarded by the only true God," he shouted as his sword collided with those of his enemy.

They would endure while the men of the Sultan and the garrison of the city joined in the fight, the fight would be long and tortuous, but it was a small price to pay for fighting those wayward.

This enemy was different from the soldiers of Europe, they dressed like the soldiers of more than 1000 years ago and brought with them beasts that he had only heard in legends, he could see sidelong as dragons flew over the sacred city while trolls, ogres and beastmen attacked to the Ottoman soldiers.

Of the 200 soldiers who formed his regiment, there are now less than half left, but even so, the number of enemy casualties was much greater.

He had decided to prostrate himself on a wide street where musket fire could be maximized at the same time as they had no exposed flanks, now in the fight with swords the enemy did not reach the same level as they who had been trained all their lives to Be the elite troops of the Sultan.

But sadly, the numbers are what many times decide the fighting and this did not seem to be the exception, quickly his men were falling before the enemies in a proportion of what appeared to be a 4 to 1.

While Yasin's sword cut the necks of those 'Romans', a great beast appeared which demonstrating his little intelligence and barbaric attitudes began to lash out against his own.

A cyclops of almost 4 meters who carried a club in one hand and the decapitated corpse of a Janissaries had appeared, his mouth full of blood seemed to determine how that poor man died.

The 'Romans' moved away while the cyclops approached the Yasin regiment, were little more than 50 men who were tired and injured, even so, many of them took the opportunity to recharge their muskets, 30 seconds were what they needed.

Meanwhile, Yasin and some men who preferred to stay with the scimitars planned to face the monster.

Even so, no one charged against knowing the risk they ran from attacking frontally.

The cyclops slowly approached while Yasin and the swordsmen kept their distance, the musketeers managed to recharge and shot at the unprotected head of the creature.

The bullets hit his face fully and he began to scream and bleed, he held his right eye tightly, indicating that one or several bullets had entered his eye instantly blinding him.

The musketeers began to reload again but the cyclops this time did not give time and began to violently attack the Janissaries hitting with its club to the nearby buildings and the occasional unfortunate Janissarie .

Yasin managed to dodge one of these blows and was able to position himself on the side of the cyclops, he again received a musket discharge and this time impacting on his only healthy eye. The captain of the Janissaries took advantage and buried his sword in the heel of the ciclope causing him to scream

The sound of a cannon echoed like thunder over the skies of the city, the bullet fired by it hit the cyclops all over his chest causing it to collapse.

The Janissarie quickly pounced on the cyclops who even with a hole in his chest tried to recover and began to stab him mercilessly, Yazin went to his head and there he buried his sword again, twisting it inside causing the cyclope to agonize until he gave his last breath and died because of all the wounds that the jenízaros and the cannon infringed on him.

Yazin drew his sword covered in blood and brains from the cyclops and lifted it in the air "Those faithful who follow the holy writings of the Qur'an may be endowed with the power to defeat beasts brought by the infidels, brothers, we send our enemies to the most hidden part of hell to suffer from the wrath of Allah "

His Janissaries raised their swords and gave a shout of war, Yazin turned and saw how the 'Romans' against whom he was fighting before the Cyclops seemed to want to seek a rematch, although when they saw the dead cyclops they decided to go back.

"We will expel these infidels and bring Jihad to their lands, Allah wants it" shouted seeing them with an unhinged look.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter for me had an inspired flavor, although I wrote it quickly and its review before uploading it was almost nil that does not mean that it could have been better.**

**In addition, I would like to clarify that this work is not intended to offend or exalt any religion, it is simply a work of fiction with the simple purpose of entertaining.**

**I will try to make it realistic, although I will accept that I will take some liberties.**

**Holy See, Rome, Papal States**

The beautiful city that one day ago was full of joy now lay silent and partly occupied by its new owners.

Near the entrance of the Gate was the imperial camp, several imperial lords and generals boasted of their victory against their enemy and the wealth that this world would bring, although many discussions began within the tents.

Count Formal left the tent while two legionaries who were his guards followed him, did not wear his armor and instead brought with him a lighter attire consisting of a purple robe with certain golden details.

Very early in the morning his troops and those of the other generals and nobles had removed the corpses of the enemies and had begun to make their way around what had been conquered of the city.

He arrived at the river near the Gate, knelt down and washed his face in it, looked at the river's water and in his reflection, he could see how his black hair began to turn white, he sighed and washed his face again.

"The area is secured, do not worry," said one of his escorts. "We have made very little progress due to the strong resistance, although victory is more on our side."

"Our army could not organize because of the place where the Gate appeared, if it had appeared in a field we could have organized ourselves better," he said as he stood up.

"Sir, we had water reserves so it could be cleaned, why do you decide to use the nearby river and take risks?"

"I have confidence in my men, I also wanted to prove for myself the purity of the water of this world" he objected while observing in the distance a castle that was being besieged from the previous day

The sound of cannons and muskets generated some panic in less experienced soldiers and some veterans but would become normal the longer they spent in combat, especially the more veteran.

"The castle will fall, but the price they will have to pay is going to be a lot"

"I don't doubt that," he said to someone behind him.

He turned and watched a familiar face while kneeling

"Princess! I didn't think I'd be here," he said surprised

In front of him was a young redhead escorted by a veteran, both in heavy armor

"You don't need to kneel," he said urging him to get up.

Formal stood up while another cannon shot was heard in the background.

"What are you doing here, princess? This is not a place for you" commented the intrigued

"My father wants all his descendants to get experience in combat, he doesn't want what Zorzal did with the warrior bunnies to happen again"

Formal recalled that event, he was not present, but from the testimonies of several people, he could intuit that this was more difficult than it should have been, mostly due to the incompetence of an inexperienced commander.

"I understand," he said, although seeing the princess and knowing that if she was present her order would be too, it didn't convince her much, and much more knowing that sending his sons to the invasion of another world was very risky in many ways.

"Can we walk near the siege site?" He suggested

Count Formal doubted, but soon accepted, his participation the day before was very little for what he wanted to know more about the inhabitants of this world.

"Is there news from the other Gate?" the curious asked

She denied "We do not know anything, but it seems that everything was successful, in the end, the efforts of the magicians of Rondel were fruitful and another Gate could be created in addition to the one that the Gods create"

"Does that not anger the Gods?"

"I don't think so if everything goes well, they can expand their influence to other worlds," she commented very calmly.

"That's ... interesting."

He already imagined who could be leading the attack on the second Gate, which generated a reaction that was noticed by Piña

Formal had doubts about Zorzal, it was normal for senators to observe the constant complaints of the heir to the throne against his father, so finding out what happens in the imperial palace of Sadera was not very difficult being a member of a noble family.

If in the end, the Emperor had previously given up the demands of his son then who commanded the Imperial Gate expedition would be the ... it can't be, that's too stupid.

"I heard that the enemy has unknown weaponry and strange tactics that have complicated our progress, could you tell me about that," she asked as her bodyguard pulled out a kind of diary.

"I can not answer that question correctly your highness, we better ask the Viscount Parsefal when we arrive at the siege site," he said with some shame.

Before moving forward, a new cannon was heard and in the distance, they could hear a rumble on the ground.

"What was that?" Asked the Princess

"I don't know princess, but it's definitely not good," answered his bodyguard Gray.

Both Piña and Gray along with Formal and his escort approached the place.

* * *

Within the walls of that fortress, the last redoubt that protected the pope's withdrawal gave his last breath to endless waves of legionaries and auxiliaries.

"Hold on, you can't give in to these bastards," Mettler shouted as he kicked a legionnaire throwing him to the ground and then thrust his halberd.

The Swiss soon turned to observe how the remaining soldiers were, especially the musketeers who had helped them the day before, he hoped he was not injured since he had stopped hearing the noise of his musket and that of his company.

"What?" He thought when he didn't see any of the musketeers anywhere.

"We will not endure for a long time," one of the Swiss guards shouted before a legionnaire envied him and thrust his sword in his neck.

Inside the castle of Sant'Angelo, that small group of Swiss guards who decided to stay to keep the pope's safety had been reduced to a handful of members.

Mettler's group held in the halls of the castle managing to maintain the position, although little by little they were being surrounded by enemy troops who were ending all the resistance in it.

While the Swiss waited, the garrison of the castle fell little by little, soon the sounds of the cannons began to fade as their operators were killed by the Romans.

And after a while of fighting it happened, from the hall they defended appeared legionaries who without hesitation lashed out at the few remaining guards.

Mettler tried to defend himself, but a heavy blow to his stomach knocked him down before a legionnaire climbed on top of him and tried to stab him.

He held the edge of the legionnaire's sword with his hands which began to shed blood due to the edge of the weapon.

Suddenly he could see how his teammates tried to endure the impossible but quickly began to fall soon as victims of adverse battle conditions.

One of the legionaries kicked his head causing the sword's edge to hit hard on his armor injuring him, but not killing him.

Mettler kept his eyes open while his face full of blood was watched by the invaders between laughter and teasing as he spit blood.

"Leave him alive, he can serve us," said a voice

Mettler tried to focus his gaze on the man who had aborted his murder, it was a centurion who led the legionaries.

Soon he was handcuffed and taken very abruptly to the outskirts of the castle, at that moment he only had to think that Regina had obtained a dignified death.

* * *

In a modest tent, there was Viscount Parsefal who was the one who led the siege of the enemy castle, a castle within the city.

Although he was surrounded and the imperial troops had already penetrated some of its sides, the garrison inside was still fighting.

Parsefal watched from the outside as the legionaries kept entering the castle while the wounded were scattered near the castle.

"Viscount Parsefal" she greeted with a smile

Parsefal nodded "I am surprised to see her here, although I had heard rumors that the Emperor's children would be here"

"At the moment it's just me, my brothers decided to get their glory in the other Gate"

"It's okay, although we don't know the exact location of the Imperial Gate yet, we think it's in this same world."

At that same moment, an energetic scream was heard inside the castle, after a while, this scream expanded until it reached the Parsefal store.

"Lord, Your Highness, We have won!" Cheered one of his commanders

Everyone began to celebrate except the Count who kept seeing his wounded men on the floor, had a melancholic face and began to walk towards those unfortunate.

"Count, what happens, is not happy for the victory," asked Piña confused

"We won, yes; but at what cost, "he said as he slowly turned his face toward her

Pineapple could see that he was not satisfied, Parsefal who only watched already imagined that it was happening, although he preferred to remain silent.

The 4 approached the camp of the wounded, it was not a pleasant place to be, this was noticed when Piña covered her mouth and looked away to see what was in that place.

Dismembered and burned legionaries, wounds he had never seen and screams of pain while healers tried to save their lives.

"W. What caused them such injuries," she asked fearfully.

At that time one of Formal's soldiers approached him with two objects, one was the breastplate of armor and the other a musket.

"Do you see this armor?" He asked pointing at it.

She, Gray and Parsefal nodded

The Count then threw the armor to the ground and grabbed the musket, "This did that to him; this did that to most of those soldiers too "

Although some of the men had wounds from melee weapons such as swords or pikes, many of the dead were the product of muskets.

"How does this weapon work?" Parsefal asked as he extended his hand to inspect it for himself.

It was strange, but it had some elegance, a deadly beauty capable of the most experienced gentleman.

"I guess it works like a crossbow," she said especially when she saw the shape and the trigger the gun had underneath.

"Right, although we haven't managed to shoot any yet, our soldiers have tried to mimic the enemy's reloading process, but it's somewhat confusing," said Formal, making Parsefal look with some disappointment.

Then Formal looked at the bodies and saw how many of the men were injured, this made him feel bad since many of them were also demi-human.

"How many men defended that fortress?" Asked the soldier who brought the two objects

"Appropriately 200 sir"

"And how many men do we use to capture her?"

"800 men and 5 trolls"

"How many soldiers did we lose?"

The soldier was silent for a few seconds "30% of the attacking force and 4 of the 5 trolls"

Formal I look at Piña and with a worried face at what she and Gray thought they knew was happening

"Do you know how many soldiers we lost the day before?"

They denied

"Approximately 1,800 men, not counting the wounded, beasts and demi-humans"

"There are few losses, in any war, they occur" justified Piña

Formal sigh, "I understand your naive princess, but it's the first day of the campaign and we already lost 3% of the soldiers"

"But more soldiers will come and replace them in the future"

Formal turned and looked at her firmly, she could be beautiful and brave, but on the battlefield, she was still a girl, she could understand this because the Emperor sent her here

"It shows that you are imperial, your stubborn doctrine will never change"

"What does Count mean"

"Soon you will get the answer; This is just beginning. "

* * *

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

"Let's go foolish, these barbarians cannot be costing you; we have a world of wealth and you fight without desire! "Zorzal shouted at his troops with much anger.

"But your highness has barely dawned and our troops are tired of the day before," said one of his commanders.

"I don't give a shit, they are giving time for these barbarians to organize themselves," he shouted angrily, drawing his sword and pointing it at the commander. "Keep up the attack or I'll execute you for your betrayal and cowardice."

The commander, frightened quickly gave the order to continue attacking even with soldiers who were still tired of fighting even at night under the city surrounded by the harsh desert sands.

* * *

Yazim was regrouping with the troops present in the city, he had managed to meet with other Janissaries companies in addition to Sipahis companies and large numbers of Azabs, as well as a few cannons.

It was early in the morning and both Yazim and all Muslims were on their knees in front of a mosque, the security of Sultan Mehmed IV had been assured, but he seemed not to want to leave the city.

Meanwhile the prayer was directed by an Imam, the soldiers at the same time took a breath from the massacre and the attack on the back that meant the battle of the previous day.

With a last goodbye, they said goodbye with a prayer from all those killed in battle, as many soldiers as civilians and Imams.

After the prayer was over, breakfast was given way, the men could not continue fighting with empty stomachs, although they would not get a banquet either, a minimal ration was enough to complement the self-proclaimed Jihad that would end up filling the stomachs of all Muslims in Mecca.

They are here! "Shouted one of the surviving citizens who ran desperately towards the group

"Prepare, the infidels of this point will not pass" shouted a Bey who was in charge of that group of soldiers waiting for the Governor of Hiyaz

The soldiers cheered and grabbed their weapons while that Bey tried to organize them, although the Jannisaries and the few Sipahis preferred to follow what was taught in their instruction as elite soldiers, in the end the Azabs would remain in command of the Bey.

"Come with me, grab the rubble and place them in front of the streets, also take the houses and shoot from there" Yazim ordered his men as he prepared for the new assault.

While Yazim was on his way to take a position, he noticed that many Jannisaries companies did the same, some Azabs were armed with muskets while others carried bows in addition to their swords or hand axes and shields, while the Sipahis waited with their bows curved, mounted on their armored horses.

"Captain" interrupted one of his men

This man was excessively stocky and had an enviable beard, looked like a large block of solid stone with a uniform, not to mention that in size it was completely intimidating

"What's wrong Hasan?"

"Do you think we can take it?" He asked with some fear

"We are under the blessing of Allah, do not fear death because in the hereafter you will be rewarded for your faithfulness"

"I understand Captain"

"Now go and get ready, fight without fear and with your forehead up," he said as he prepared, held and pointed his musket towards the direction where the soldiers from the Gate were.

And then the first wave of soldiers appeared.

Yazim aim his musket just like the other Janissaries, that group of Roman men tried to maintain a formation, with their shields high covering their entire bodies began to advance, although not as confidently as the day before.

Without thinking and at a distance of 100 meters, the Janissaries opened fire at the same time as the Azabs and Sipahis.

Those shields were no match for gunpowder weapons who went through them without much effort, the Ottoman musketeers took turns to maintain a continuous fire, while one row reloaded, the other fired; that way they kept him at bay the previous day and hoped to do it this day.

"Because our cannons aren't firing," Hasan asked as he reloaded his gun.

"Because its function is not to fight against common troops" Yazim then looked forward and pointed to a 4-meter troll "It is to fight with those abominations, the debris of creation"

"Fire!" The Bey shouted and soon a roar was heard

The next thing that could be seen was the troll collapsing on the ground, an accurate shot that completely destroyed the monster

"Hahahaha yes" celebrate the Bey "When the army of Qasim Pasha arrives, we will have won"

* * *

"What do cowards do, Why do they run away!" Marques Calasta insane shouted at the sight of how several imperialists did not advance or fight without desire

A little less than half a kilometer, an enemy blockade was preventing its advance, according to the wyvern riders sent the day before, there was no sign of enemy reinforcements and the city seemed to be in the middle of a desert.

Imperial troops should slaughter all defenders and thereby capture the city and all its wealth, the only problem is that its troops were useless.

Several rains of arrows were exchanged between the imperial archers and the enemies, incredibly the imperial archers ended up being overwhelmed. Why the hell was the best human archers of Falmart defeated by simple barbarians?

"Send another troll and the Globins, they should do something damn," he ordered furiously.

"They are in a defensive position and fortified, it is hard for us to penetrate their positions" one of his soldiers explained

"Then send the rest of the troops including the non-auxiliary troops, let's overwhelm with our numerical superiority"

"But our soldiers are tired, they haven't even slept to be fighting all day yesterday"

"An imperial soldier never rests until he achieves victory, now send the rest of the legions or I will take care of becoming a slave"

The soldier swallowed deeply and nodded "Understood sir."

Soon the legions of demi-human survivors were taken to battle, with a physical condition worse than that of the regular legions and with worse armament were thrown into battle.

Beastmen, elves and goblins unconsciously charged against the enemy position, Calasta smiled when he saw this.

"Thus a battle is won" he boasted as he crossed his arms watching victorious.

His face changed drastically until a barrage of musketry followed by a cannon firing an iron ball that dismembered the auxiliaries he found in his path except for the goblins who were crushed and turned into a blood-red spot instantly when hit.

Seeing this, the auxiliaries dropped their weapons and began to flee terribly at Calasta's astonished gaze.

"Execute those fleeing, this unheard of"

As this happened, the Arabian sun began to rise in the sky and every minute that passed the heat became more and more unbearable for newcomers.

But this was only the beginning, the legions also began to withdraw causing it to explode in total anger

"Traitors, you are all traitors," he shouted as he pointed to the imperial soldiers retreating "Where are all our troops, the emperor has granted Prince Zorzal 3 legions, where are they?"

"This is part of one of them and the other two are scattered throughout the city"

"And the Wyverns?"

"They have not entered into combat yet"

"And that you wait for them to fight, they are not ornate!"

For Calasta, this was the problem of dealing with novice officers, their common sense is nonexistent

The soldier quickly took a horn and began to blow on it, a high-pitched sound was heard, it was the attack signal of the empire's cavalry.

The Sipahi cavalry, seeing the Saderans legionaries fleeing against them, the Saderan responded with their own cavalry, but the clash had only one winner.

With a frontal crash and in prolonged combat, the heavy armor of the Sipahi swept through the light Saderan cavalry, the legionaries tried to support their cavalry, but soon the Janissaries and the Azabs carrying their swords and halberds.

A deadly clash occurred between the two, but the climatic conditions and the accumulated fatigue began to give the victory to the Ottomans forcing Saderans to retire, but before singing victory something happened.

"Recharge the cannons and prepare the muskets, the emissaries of the wicked have arrived," the Bey ordered as he watched in the sky as the Wyvern cavalry approached the battle.

* * *

**Catacombs, Rome, Papal States**

Regina was with her men under the catacombs of Rome, a secret corridor in the castle that he accidentally found allowed him to escape leaving behind the Swiss guard who once helped.

"Where are we going?" Asked one of his men

"I'm not sure, but I hope it is in an area under Papal control," Regina said as she advanced carefully guiding what lit her torch.

"We could have all fled"

"It was that or all die, also as a Swiss guard that is its function"

"That is very little honorable"

Regina laughed as she stopped her march "In war, honor does not exist,"

"How can you say that?"

"What kind of honor can a person have that ends the life of another, regardless of the reason?"

The soldier was silent for a few seconds.

"Exactly none"

"And why do you fight here,"ask confused

Regina under the gaze "The answer is much closer than they expect", then looked up and smiled seeing all his men "You will find the meaning of life at that time"

* * *

**Reviews**

**GETH Prime:** I don't Know

**UN Peacekeeper:** DEUS VULT!

Pd: Good Song

**itsFAX:** I can try

**arawn92:** Thanks you


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, Merry Christmas to all.**

**It seems that in the end, I can publish weekly chapters of this fic.**

**This chapter should have been published on Christmas but I better get ahead and publish it now, I don't know if I would have time tomorrow to publish it.**

**With this little introduction, I can only say that I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**DEUS VULTTTTTTTT !**

**Day 4**

**Terni, Papal States**

The city of Terni enjoyed a good economy, after many struggles between families several decades ago it had now become a commercial city of great economic importance in the Papal States.

The situation within that small but bustling city was happening normally, the absence of wars in its territory that could develop its economy very quietly.

It was late and the intensity of the sun made it clear that it would set in a short time, before this, two musketeers walked through the city walls guarding, although, in reality, they were more intrusive in their conversations.

"This is very boring" commented one of them

"After finishing my job I will go to Bernini's tavern, he says he prepares a good stew," the other commented as he looked towards the horizon.

"With your big salary, you can buy the whole tavern" joke the first

The situation was very calm, the view from the walls of Terni was very beautiful, you could see the mountains to the north and east of the city at the same time that the southern plain stretched for kilometers where you could find the odd vineyard.

That peace and beauty was interrupted to see how a cloud of dust appeared in the distance.

"What is that?" one of them asked

The other tried to focus his gaze, but he could only see the dust

"I don't know, but it seems that they are approaching at high speed," he replied before observing some soldiers of the battlements "Hey! Do you see that?"

"Yes, it seems to be a group of riders, but they are forcing their horses too much," replied the soldier in the battlement.

"Look at that, what the hell are those things" another soldier pointed to the sky when he saw how 3 winged creatures seemed to follow the group of riders.

"Am I looking good? They look like dragons"

"I don't know, but take your weapons"

* * *

"Damn, they found us!" the leader of the papal horsemen shouted as he aimed a flintlock pistol at one of the Wyverns who were following them.

His shot hit the Wyvern although it seemed not to take much damage.

"Shoot the rider, kill him first" another shouted trying to hit his shot, but was interrupted when he received a throwing spear that pierced his neck causing him to fall sharply from the horse.

Another papal horseman shot impacting the Wyverns in the eye causing him to be disturbed by the pain causing the beast rider to fall to the ground.

"How long will it take to get to Terni?" one of the papal horsemen asked desperately

"It's not much, we can see it" replied the captain while trying to reload his flintlock pistol without losing speed

The remaining Wyverns rushed the group of riders thrusting one of them with the long spear of the rider and then lifted him from the horse.

The Italian shouted in pain as the blood from his chest and mouth came out loud at the same time that the Saderan Rider saw with satisfaction before getting rid of the Italian's body.

"FREAKING BASTARD!" another papal horseman shouted, firing his gun and wounding the Wyvern rider in the head.

He couldn't celebrate his victory because the remaining Wyvern Rider threw a spear into his chest killing him instantly

The two remaining papal horsemen heard a loud rumble and looked straight ahead, watching as on the walls of Terni, at the moment they felt the hum of a cannonball going at high speed.

He looked at the rider who was chasing him and saw that he had been beheaded by her, yet the Wyvern still wanted to attack him.

* * *

"Recharge the cannons fast" ordered a papal sergeant on the walls

"They are less than 1000 meters away" one of the lookouts shouted

"Prepare musketeer fire"

Quickly large numbers of musketeers were placed on the walls and aimed towards the remaining Wyvern.

From his spyglass, the sergeant could see how the Wyverns kept trying to kill the remaining two riders.

His face was horrified when he saw that the Wyvern lashed out at one of the papal horseman opening his jaw and capturing the rider between his teeth, beginning to chew him.

"FIRE NOW!" He ordered and the cannons fired.

He felt some satisfaction when he saw that one of the bullets hit the skull of the Wyvern by disfiguring him and causing him to fall to the ground releasing the papal horseman in the process.

* * *

Seeing the beast on the ground, the only survivor of the horseman got off the horse, observing angrily as their leader was bleeding on the ground from the serious wounds caused by the jaws of the Wyverns.

He approached him agonizing Wyvern who had a big gap in his head, could see the throbbing brain of that demonic being, without thinking he aimed the gun and shot.

Blood spurted after the Wyvern let out a howl, soon after riders from Terni appeared to help him, as soon as they noticed the presence of the Wyvern they drew their pistols, carbines, and swords.

"Jesus, Maria, and Joseph, what the hell is that thing," asked one of Terni's soldiers while crossing himself

"Bring a priest, he will not survive" commented another soldier. "We can't heal the wounds he did ... that thing"

Another soldier looked at the horseman"Where do they come from and why do they persecute you?"

"Soon they will know," he replied as he watched his leader agonizing. "We carry a message to the Cardinal of Perugia ... But the governor of Terni also needs to know this."

"What's going on?"

"The Holy See is under attack"

* * *

**Mecca (Disputed area), Hiyaz, Ottoman Empire**

One Centuria was advancing on the streets of the city, the Saderan expeditionary army commanded by Prince Zorzal had fought for the fourth consecutive day against the defenders, although Wyverns' addiction to the attack force had allowed them to recover the offensive against the Ottomans.

In a perfect row, the Centuria was heading to take a point that was in dispute, a mosque outside the city.

The legionaries advanced to the sound of the Cornice melody at a steady pace, prepared to fight another day for Sadera and the Empire.

"Advance brave legionaries, you will soon get the glory and wealth you deserve," the Centurion exclaimed proudly.

He had a totally animated face, the fight had been hard, but finally the battle was beginning to lean back in his favor, he didn't hear signs of fighting near the mosque so he hoped it had been taken by the enemy.

"The enemy temple has been captured, the people of this world will soon understand the glory of the Falmart Gods and their followers" he shouted at what his Centuria also affirmed.

He decided to take out his canteen and drink some water, the heat of this desert was completely hellish, but in the end, it seems worth the effort.

An explosion was heard in the distance causing him to drop his canteen to the ground by the rumble, soon hear screams and requests for help in Latin

"It's on the other street!" exclaimed one of the legionaries

They could not prove that because a group of Janissaries appeared in front of them aiming their muskets.

"Shields!" He ordered but he was not prepared for what was coming.

A group of Azaps aiming arches and muskets appeared from the houses and buildings on the street where the Centuria was advancing.

"We are surrounded!" exclaimed "Testudo formation!"

They waited for musket shots and bows but instead observed that metal balls were thrown at their feet

"What is this?" many legionaries asked

The Centurion soon noticed the fuse you are having and desperately shouted "Fuck!"

It was too late, soon the grenades exploded annihilating part of the century and disorganizing everything.

At that moment, the fire of musketry and arrows of both the Janissaries and the Azaps fell on the Centuria, eliminating several of the survivors.

A few still breathed, but the desire to fight had been reduced in less than a minute, the Azaps launched themselves with their melee weapons, ending the life of any legionnaire who resisted, although the large surviving part did not.

The centurion spat blood, listened to the surrounding explosions and assumed that the centuries that were going to support the fight had suffered the same ambush.

Soon observed how he was targeted with the enemy muskets, he didn't know the name of the weapon that possessed so much destructive power, but it hadn't taken long for all the Saderan to have taken respect and fear from any soldier who carried it.

This suddenly stopped aiming and in front of him appeared who appeared to be the leader of these men.

Tanned skin and bushy beard, in a blue uniform, white tights, and a strange white hat, the men seemed to respond to him.

That man pointed his finger at the Centurion and soon saw how abruptly he was lifted, he could try to dodge it, but that would do no good, he was totally surrounded and seeing the lifeless bodies of his legion took his mind away.

* * *

"Take him with Bey Ali, he knows Latin so it won't be difficult to interrogate him" Yazim ordered his men

While watching as the Centurion and the injured legionaries were taken prisoners, a large number of men carrying portable artillery approached the group.

They carried Abus Gun, were long tubes with a tripod that, although somewhat heavy, offered a firepower lower than a cannon, but with considerably greater mobility.

"Can that kill the dragons?"

"It's a bit difficult to hit them, but if you can" one of the gunners replied

The Ottomans advanced through the streets until they reached a square, it was clear, but it was obvious that it would become another bloodbath that would join the skirmish list of this battle.

Soon another Bey appeared "Place the Abus Gun on the roofs of the houses, that the infantry protect the streets, soon the next wave will come and they will suffer the wrath of the empire that Europe fears"

With the fortified area and under the control of the Ottomans again, they waited for their enemy with patience and emotion, without fear of death.

Because as the sacred writings of the Prophet Muhammad say, He who dies in Jihad has a secure place in paradise.

* * *

Viscount Herm could observe from an elevated position how the Centurias he had sent to fight with the defenders had been ambushed and annihilated.

Smoke jutted from the streets and soon enemy soldiers began to appear, placing themselves in the immediate vicinity of the square, crawling into it.

"The prince is going to get angry about this, it seems that we are again in a stalemate, hopefully, the enemy reinforcements have not yet arrived," Calasta said while drying a drop of sweat on his forehead

"Send the rest of the auxiliaries" Herm ordered

"Are you crazy?" looked with distaste Calasta

"Then send to the remaining Centurias"

"That was not what I meant"

"Then send the remaining Wyverns"

"They will be killed if they are not accompanied by infantry"

Herm changed his face to an annoying one, the current situation added to the unbearable heat were making his patience totally non-existent.

"DO YOU WANT THE PRINCE TO ACCUSE YOU OF COWARDICE AND BE EXECUTED?"

"I don't want to, but ..." The Marquis of Bowl Cut couldn't finish his sentence since a cannonball hit the house they were watching.

"AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" Herm shouted to see how that part where Calasta was began to collapse

"Shit," Calasta said, jumping to the undamaged part of the structure.

A shower of debris created a cloud of dust that caused both Saderan commanders to start coughing strongly.

"OK, we better retire," said Herm with an agitated breath. "It also seems that I am going to die."

**Rome, Papal States**

In the outermost parts of the city of Rome lay the remains of the garrison, lying in the corners looking to rest or rapping a piece of bread, such was the current situation of the volunteer soldiers in the service of the Pope.

It was getting dark and the fires were starting to ignite, using the wood of houses and carts destroyed by the battle, now those supplies were used to keep the remaining troops, although these were not many.

Today's offensive had caused more sectors of the city to fall under the control of the invader, forcing the citizens of Rome to approach the outside.

Regina and her company had climbed the walls, standing or sitting, they were aiming to hold their muskets in the direction of the interior of Rome, although normally this should be towards the outside.

The captain of the company of musketeers looked down the camp that bordered the outer parts of the city, many citizens had joined the battle for fear of the invaders and what they would do with them with their infernal beasts.

Armed with spears, swords, and shields on the ground, they had decided to support the papal troops, although much of the officers of the dwindling troops knew the unfavorable fate that those brave, but inexperienced people would have.

"They behave worse than wild animals, they are the vile beasts of the devil" commented one of the musketeers.

"Isn't this a test of the Lord? A price to pay for our sins?" commented another who took off his hat and held it with both hands on his stomach.

Regina stayed out of the situation, he said nothing preferring to focus his gaze this time on the Capital of the Ancient Roman Empire was occupied by a strange version of them while listening to the sounds of nightlife.

He smiled thinking that ironically, the Romans seemed to come to claim theirs.

"It's the Pope, he's safe!" one of the militiamen shouted with euphoria at which several euphoric shouts were heard.

Alexander VII appeared still wearing his bishop's outfit, surrounded by several Swiss guards, he was greeted with joy by all present.

One of the priests surviving the massacre approached him and on his knees pleaded "Holy Father, Successor of the Apostle Peter, What can we do to calm the wrath of God on us sinners"

The crestfallen Pope replied "I have had a revelation, those invaders are not the work of Yave's punishment, they are the product of pagan gods who seek to bring their reign into the beautiful world that the Lord has created for us"

Everyone was surprised at this, the Pope looked up "A Paper and a pen please" asked one of the priests

"What will the Supreme Pontiff do?" asked one of the priests

"We will ask for help" affirmed the Pope

"We sent a message of help a few days ago to the neighboring cities, we expect reinforcements for the next few days," said the priest

"We fight a threat much worse than the Turks, we will need the help of the Holy League will be able to stop them"

Quickly, some horses were prepared to fulfill the mission that the Pope himself had entrusted in the name of God.

The riders who offered to carry the message that were not few, approached the Holy Father and knelt before him.

With a little holy water, he blessed them and their horses giving him the protection for the accomplishment of his task.

"We have been dragged into a new war, Holy Father," said one of the priests

The Pope responded by sighing "It's already more than a war, It's a Holy War"

* * *

**Rome (Area under Saderan control), Papal States**

The Imperial Princess was walking through the camps, next to her was a young man who also wore armor but was much younger than his bodyguard, was his brother and second heir to the throne Diabo Al Caesar.

The young man walked through the imperial tents where the soldiers had returned after fighting against the defenders of the city, the imperial legionaries laughed while proudly displaying the items obtained from the sacking of the city.

"They are very impatient apparently" commented Diabo while looking curiously at the objects.

"Apparently the riches of the new world have prevented them from waiting for the conquest to end," she commented equally curiously.

When the soldiers noticed his presence they bowed to them, Diabo took it more calmly while Piña was still uncomfortable, it was normal to see this at her father's banquets and meetings, but it was her first time on a real battlefield, to see that under the heat of battle the legionaries kept remembering their codes was something admirable.

The candles and lamps illuminated the whole place while waiting for the Moon to appear again giving the impression of a warm and friendly atmosphere, but not everything was very beautiful.

Both brothers went to the tent where the Consul Vergilius who commanded the expedition, neither of them had entered into combat yet, although they could observe from afar how the battle was developing.

They lamented that they could not see a battle like those described in the epics that his father told when he was Younger. Even so, Piña could observe how an urban combat was developing.

See how each street was the heart of a skirmish where legionaries advanced along the avenues while the auxiliaries took the houses and used them as battlements for their bows and crossbows.

But he was also surprised to see how those men with the strange crossbows called musketeers performed a function similar to archers or crossbowmen, but with a greater firepower at the same time as rows of pikes prevented the advance of the legionaries.

It was brutal, but at the same time it had a certain art and elegance.

"God Emroy would like this," he thought, remembering that, two different styles of combat, but just as effective, too bad they had fallen in numbers.

"Sister, we have arrived," said Diabo, taking her out of her thoughts.

She immersed herself when she saw how Consul Vergilius was together with other generals and nobles seeing how they were tied to a stick by a chain that came out of their feet were those prisoners of war considered as fit to finance the imperial economy.

"They have proven to be good warriors with great strength and courage, it is a pity that their destiny is going to be that," Diabo said looking disdainfully

Between laughs and alcohol, Vergilius noticed his presence and approached the group of brothers, already mature in appearance, but with high-quality clothes and bright colors, welcomed them raised a glass of wine.

"Welcome back Your highness, I hope you learned a lot from the most perfect combat style that exists" he boasted as he took a sip from the cup.

Both looked with confused faces, the man was totally under the influence of the drink, were these the men appointed by his father to lead the glorious legions?

"We appreciate your welcome Consul Vergilius but I think your attitude is against what the Saderans war manuals indicate," said Diabo Firm.

"Relax your Highness, this battle has already been won, the Wyverns know the location of the remaining enemy forces, less than a thousand men among whom there are armed peasants, it will be a walk," said the very confident

Diabo refrained from answering and looked at those men whose destiny would be slavery, many were still trying to fight their captors, but they had fun watching them suffer.

"He is interested in some, they are good fighters and can endure long fighting, good workers for the mines or perhaps a good gladiator with which to bet and win a few Denaris."

And suddenly, a shout inside one of the buildings was heard, both Vergilius and Piña and Diabo, as well as some Legatus, were impacted by this.

"It comes from the temple" one of them declared

They quickly headed to the temple, where they were terrified of what they saw.

"But by all gods, what happened here?" asked one of the Legatus to see how many legionaries had been turned into salt sculptures.

"It seems that we have angered someone" Diabo object observing how sculptures were beheaded or battered and destroyed works of art "These legionaries did something they should not"

"But this had never happened" replied one of the Legatus

"We are not in our world, Legatus, there are many things we do not know"

"This is what happens by desecrating a sacred place for Yave" said an injured priest who was walking towards the Saderan "They have unleashed the wrath of the Lord and their destiny will be death and the eternal fire of hell"

One of Legatus approached him and drew his sword "You did this old decrepit, sure is some act of sorcery on your part"

"I have done nothing, it is all the work of the only true God" The priest fell to his knees before the Legatus stood before him "May God have mercy upon your soul," he said before falling dead on the floor of the Basilica of San Pedro

Diabo turned and soon saw Piña running out of the temple, thought about telling him something, but preferred not to do it, he had also panicked about what happened.

"Let us leave the temple for the moment. Let's not provoke the wrath of this God more than we possibly have already done" Diabo ordered leaving the temple and leaving the Legatus and the Consul Vergilius who did not delay in leaving the place as well.

* * *

**I have a question towards you, would you like to see the interference (minimal since it would be too much OP) of the religious figures of our world? It is something that I was thinking a little but I am not very sure and I do not want your intervention to be a type of Deus Ex Machina**

**Reviews**

**tamerlan110: **

Greetings first of all! That is very interesting information that I really appreciate and will take into account, I would also have to investigate both religions more than I know to know the reaction and thinking of both sides.

**Bronze Shield:**

What I am looking for with this fic is to make a balanced fight, avoid a unilateral massacre of either side.

**Princess Moon Dew: **

English is not my first language, although I have been learning for years, I hope that does not affect history too much

**Oscarfornintendo: **

Thanks for the correction, and yes, I plan this story to have many arcs as well as many chapters.

**daggercloak000: **

My intention was that it was not a unilateral massacre.

**macrossboy: **

And if it had been at the time of the crusades it would have been a much more violent massacre but more in favor of the Saderans

**Aura of Miracles: **

That is for sure.

DEUS VULTTTTTT!

**Danpro99:**

Sure,

"THERE IS NO LAND FLOCK IN THE WORLD WITHOUT A SPANISH TOMB!"

(¡NO HAY UN PUÑADO DE TIERRA EN EL MUNDO SIN UNA TUMBA ESPAÑOLA!)

**Ryan Hughes the world creator: **

Thanks, I'm glad you like it

**draegon75: **

Sure, the greatest military force that dominated Europe for two centuries cannot be missing.

NOBODY EXPECT THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

**ATP:**

I will try to make this something balanced and different, I don't want to strictly follow the cannon.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I have to thank your reviews on my fic, I really appreciate them and I never really thought I would have this reception.**

**Second, in the end, we will have the intervention of the deities of our world and when I think about it I have decided that it is only one God as both Christianity and Islam belong to the branch of Abrahamic religions (we also include the Jews in this) but in which each one makes his own interpretation.**

**Third, the previous chapter has an error that I already corrected, the jenízaros were the only Ottoman troops that could not have a beard, although if they could have a mustache, my mistake.**

**Fourth, being Muslims involved in the war against Sadera, I thought of including other Muslim nations, although I don't see it as feasible due to its branch of Islam or its remoteness (Safavid Persian and Mughal Empire respectively).**

**Fifth, I have also been thinking about the inclusion of Protestant states and some Catholic nations with not very good relations with the Pope (Portugal and France).**

**Sixth, it should also be noted that some things in my research have surprised me, for example the position of God about magic (any type of magic is considered as the work of the devil and anyone caught practicing it can be judged as a sorcerer), although the alchemy and science as long as they are explained correctly there are no problems and they are even sponsored by the church**

**And finally, I plan to include military orders, for example, The Knights of St. John of Malta.**

**Finally, we will give way to the chapter**

**Day 5**

**Mecca (Area under Saderan control), Hiyaz, Ottoman Empire**

The blond prince was sitting in a tent being fanned by several of his subjects, he was surrounded by his generals who were on his knees, including Herm and Calasta.

With an arrogant pose and a murderous look, he watched each of his generals who had fought in the conquest this new land.

"It has been five days since the invasion has begun and we have not yet been able to capture this city in its entirety"

None of the generals said anything, they all exchanged glances and although they knew they had done their best in the fight, that for the prince was the least important.

"As expected, they do what they have done all these days, NOTHING!" shout rising from the seat and pointing to each of his commanders

"IT IS NOT POSSIBLE THAT THE LARGEST FALMART ARMY CANNOT BEAT THESE BARBARIANS, WE HAVE LEGIONS, WE HAVE THE MOST FEROCAL BEASTS FROM OUR WORLD, WE HAVE WYVERNS AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE HAVE THE BLESSING OF EMROY WITH US!"

One of the commanders stood up and object "His highness, the enemy fights fiercely and possesses unknown weapons of considerable power, that balances the balance between them and us, but still ..." He could not finish because Zorzal quickly drew his sword and pointed at the commander's neck.

"EXCUSES !, SIMPLE EXCUSES THAT ARE LOOKING TO JUSTIFY THEIR INCOMPETENCE IN THE FIELD OF BATTLEFIELD!"

"Damn stupid boy, if they didn't force us to carry out such stupid orders we could be in a more favorable position," Herm heard one of the Legatus muttering.

He stared at him sideways, felt the need to report this betrayal, but felt a hand on his shoulder, turned his face and saw Calasta who shook his head with a quick glance at the slanderous Legatus.

For his part, the prince kept shouting and blaming his generals, many had pretended to keep listening, but with caution not to be discovered.

After an exhausting two hours, the meeting had ended with the organization of a new offensive.

No one refused to question his orders, his attitude that was already unbearable would be even worse, not to mention that his request for reinforcements to the legion that controlled the entrance of the Gate into his world had been denied.

Herm left the tent, in front of him were a large number of Legionaries and Auxiliary soldiers, most of the great beasts of the empire had been annihilated.

But there was something much better than those idiotic beasts, The Wyvern Corp.

They had sent some squads into battle, with satisfactory results, but in small quantities due to their importance in the empire.

A squad is made up of three Wyverns, a leader and two regular riders, a Squadron is made up of five squads in which one of them acts as a leader as an elite unit.

That elite unit had veteran and experienced soldiers riding a different type of Wyvern with the ability to breathe fire.

Due to its high cost and exclusivity, its use in combat was designated in exclusive cases.

In front of Herm, one of those elite units waited patiently, their leader wore armor similar to that of a Centurion, contrasting with the light armor that riders normally possessed.

Unlike normal navy blue wyverns, these were red and with a horn more similar to that of a ram.

"The heat seems to increase more, some soldiers have not endured the weather and have fallen dead," said a Legatus behind him.

"It was to be expected, that is the fate of weak men," said Herm with contempt.

Herm soon noticed that the Legatus was the one who murmured badly about the prince "Damned traitor, as you dare to defame the heir to the throne"

Legatus did not flinch at this "It is only an opinion, he may say certain things but his leadership leaves much that you want, his decisions have greatly affected the performance of the troops"

"You also have no right to accuse your highness"

The Legatus burst out laughing and stared at Herm "That means you accused me with the prince and asked for my execution, and after that, did they magically win the battle by placing nobles with poor military knowledge?"

"Discipline and commitment will lead us to victory" Herm exclaimed

"That is not discipline, it is blind obedience to an inept leader"

"The inept here is you"

The Legatus turned and proceeded to leave but before he gave a look at Herm "It is incredible that Sadera in the future will be under the control of this type of people"

When Legatus looked forward to follow his rhombus he was stopped by Praetorian Guards, in front of him was Zorzal with a face of disgust and malice.

Zorzal extended his hand "Legatus Flavius Ro Maximus!, You are accused of high treason to the empire".

The Legatus did not flinch, just watching around him as people murmured.

"As indicated by the imperial law, his fault is paid with death," he said, pointing his thumb down along with a sadistic face.

Incredibly the Legatus stepped forward, surprising everyone "I gladly accept that punishment"

Everyone was stunned by that statement including Zorzal, "You are very brave, it hurts that will not save you from death" said the prince even trying to get out of surprise.

"My men have fought bravely against the enemy and have served their nation properly, but I prefer to be dead so as not to witness his death under the orders of a megalomaniac"

Zorzal decided not to endure such insubordination "Arrest and execute him as soon as possible"

"But his highness, he needs to be prosecuted first," said one of the remaining Legatus

"I have already prosecuted him, his insubordination was heard by all"

"But he is the best general we have right now."

"Don't say stupid things", he shouted at the same time he pointed to that Legatus "Don't defend it, or you are also an accomplice of his betrayal"

Soon the Praetorians arrested Maximus being taken to one of the tents.

"SIR MUDRA" called Zorzal

"Yes your highness"

"You will take control of the Legion of Maximus"

"But your highness, I don't have the experience ..." Mudra decided to stop his sentence when he saw Zorzal's face, "Understood your highness"

Zorzal turned for the last time and looked at the generals and the troops present

"As the next emperor of Sadera, ALL LEGIONS WILL OBEY MY ORDERS, IF THEY DISOBEY THEM, THEIR PUNISHMENT WILL BE DEATH"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"From now on, YES YOUR IMPERIAL HIGHNESS"

"YES YOUR IMPERIAL HIGHNESS!"

* * *

None of the Imperials did know, but they were being watched, from a tower in the distance was a man with a turban who only let his eyes see.

Using a spyglass, the mysterious man watched every movement that the crown prince and his commanders performed, although that spectacle that was unfolding outside was not in the plans.

Inside the highest room in the tower where he was watching were two Saderans corpses that served as guards, had their necks slaughtered lying on a pool of their own blood.

_"In the end, if it was true that their leader was stupid, the Sultan would like to hear this,"_ he thought with a smile as he continued to watch his spyglass for anything additional that could be useful for the Sultan's troops.

Suddenly, the knock on the door of that room made him keep his spyglass and quickly pulled out a bow he had.

"Joss, Curteis, es la hora del almuerzo" someone declared behind the door

The spy placed an arrow in the bow and began to tighten it while aimed towards the door

"¿No escuchais?, Bajad ya!" the stranger continued insisting

"Oigan, dadme una maldita respuesta..." the stranger entered suddenly but quickly received an arrow in his neck.

The man began to squirm on the ground, but quickly the spy took out a dagger and cut the neck of the saderan.

"Maybe Allah has mercy on you," he said as he left the body and down the stairs quickly.

The mysterious man who wore rags that made him look like any desert traveler continued down the stairs while preparing his dagger to kill any foreigner to get in his way.

Before reaching the exit of the tower, he stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of footsteps in large quantities.

He thought a little before making the decision to climb again, "maybe I can escape through the roofs of the houses," he thought as he climbed the stairs again but then dismissed that idea by remembering the enemy's Wyverns.

In the room where everything had started, he sat on the floor and began to meditate.

**Rome, Papal States**

Piña walked with his brother Diabo through the streets of Rome, the cheers of the Saderan legions had replaced the battle cries that were heard less than an hour ago.

Escorting them was Grey Co Aldo, his bodyguard, and mentor.

The post-Renaissance city was beautiful, a true architectural treasure that was now under the hands of the Sadera Empire.

"In the end, the Consul Vergilius was right, a victory," said Piña as he watched the bodies of Roman militiamen on the floor next to some auxiliaries and the occasional unfortunate legionnaire.

"It was not easy, it cost a little but there must always be some difficult battle in the campaigns, they were a good enemy, hopefully not all battles are like this" Diabo understood what Formal was referring to

The empire was accustomed to fighting troops without organization allowing it to fight in numerical inferiority against larger enemies, against more organized kingdoms the wyverns and the "recruited" beasts throughout the empire were enough to decimate them, but this time they had achieved an enemy that could match the empire and even overcome it in some ways.

Soon they arrived at the East Gate, the men of the empire had already begun with the looting of the bodies in search of valuables while some scholars of the empire who had come on the excursion were interested in muskets and cannons in addition to other artifacts of interest including the religion of the new world.

Vergilius was already there, he carried in his hand, some things like crosses and gold cups.

"Your highness, you are appreciating the glory of our empire, but this time in another world" he boasted

"What do you have in your hands?" Piña asked

"Oh your highness, don't you notice? It's the booty that Emroy belongs to us as winners"

"Those crosses, I see them everywhere, they must mean something," said Piña

"If there is more of this and if they are made of gold and silver then this city has more wealth than I thought," said Vergilius while placing the objects in a wheelbarrow. "It will take us days to clean everything."

"There are more of those in the city's temples," Diabo commented seriously. "But nobody dares to enter."

"We will exorcise the temples, it should be enough for another incident like yesterday to happen again"

At that time, two legionaries brought a local priest, beaten and wounded was placed in front of Vergilius

"Legatus !, we bring a prisoner, he says to know where you find more treasures of great value"

Vergilius approached him and asked "If you tell the truth, you can have a dignified life in the empire under some family as a servant, I promise you as an honorable imperial general"

The priest gestured for Vergilius to approach, the Consul looked surprised, but decided to heed the priest's request.

Quickly the priest took out a dagger and quickly pointed its tip towards the neck of the Consul who quickly acted and managed to grab his attacker's arm.

He drew his sword and pierced the chest of this "Damn son of a bitch, dirty filthy rat" shout while he kicked his attacker's body with contempt

"I die as a free man in the service of Yahweh, Deus Vult," he said before stiffening himself on the ground.

"That was very irresponsible of you, Consul," Diabo said accusingly.

"Your highness, they are mistakes that any human being makes" he excused himself while spitting the priest's body

Piña, on the other hand, watched the scene, felt a deep fear of being alone and approaching one of the premises.

Grey, his bodyguard touched their shoulders "Your highness, I know it's your first time on a battlefield, but this is so, it's not even close to what you'll have to see and take care of yourself"

"I am not only afraid of men, I also fear the deities of this world"

"While we are under the protection of the Gods we should not fear"

"Those legionaries were under the protection of the Gods and none of them were saved from the fury of the god they worshiped in that temple"

Gray then smiled. "Then we should not make them angry, unless it is a God like Emroy then we will have nothing to fear, although I prefer more to be someone like La or Elange or maybe Hardy."

"I hope so Grey, I hope so"

**Road to Tivoli, Papal States**

In a light rain, a long caravan of people stretched out from the clutches of the enemy that had stormed the city by surprise.

Among those people was the Pope himself who had decided to leave the city along with his personal guard and some soldiers who were not left to fight, the promise of God's forgiveness seemed not to be enough for them.

Men, women, and children, as long as they did not delay the advance of the caravan then you could have joined, although always cautious of the appearance of some Wyvern or similar creature.

Regina had joined this caravan, some of her men offered to participate in the defense that would cover the withdrawal of the Pope.

"This is an act of cowardice, we should die with honor and not be fleeing as under the skirts of our women" object one of his men

"You would have stayed," Regina replied as she laid her musket on her shoulder.

"I would have done it ... but I didn't have the courage ... to die in the name of God"

Several members of the caravan stared at the guy, he wasn't very young, maybe about 25 years old or maybe less.

The guy under his hat in an attempt to cover his face "Now I will be punished, I have failed God and I have sinned"

Regina continued to watch the guy, possibly putting together a tantrum soon so he decided to get away from him.

"Leave him alone, to reflect on his actions, we cannot decide on him"

Regina also had some guilt, he could have stayed, but he preferred to "help" the Pope to escape, although it seemed that the Supreme Pontiff did not have much time to live.

His health was deteriorated and it seemed a matter of time before he fell ill, he just hoped it wasn't right at this moment when that happened.

"How long to get to Tivoli?" Regina asked one of the drivers of the carriages that were in the caravan

"We have left at dawn, we are halfway there and possibly we arrive at night"

"Thank you"

Regina would soon approach a militiaman, he was very young and wearing a spear and a cloth shirt, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you think God helps us as he did in the verses of the Old Testament?" he asked

Regina thought for a moment "I'm not sure, but hopefully"

God had not manifested in many centuries except for a few occasions, this force from another world could make the miracles of biblical times return.

The boy then looked at the caravan "In the wars many innocents die"

"I agree with that, it's a shame"

"If these fleeing people were innocent of the other world, what would you do?"

The musketeer did not know what to say, he kept thinking for a while that question although in the current situation the most likely thing is that he said no

"Think about it"

"Hey boy," he soon noticed that the boy was no longer with him, leaving him with a confused face. "But what?"

"Is something wrong, Captain?" asked one of his men

Regina simply shook her head "Nothing, Apparently I'm just hungry"

**Mecca, Ottoman Empire**

After a long time of meditation, the spy left the tower, this time the street was more clear.

A few meters from its location was an alley and residential complex, as fast as a wind sneaked into the alley finding an open window.

The spy with a jump managed to hold on to the ledge and with a little extra effort managed to climb to the window entering the house.

He made a small rumble as he entered, preparing his bow again.

"Escuchate eso"

"Es tu imaginacion, quizas tienes hambre"

"Puede ser, no vendras?"

"No, dejame disfrutar esto"

Soon he heard a few steps, fortunately, they were heading towards the street leaving the house alone with the piercing screams of a woman.

The spy began to walk slowly towards the source of the sound, put an arrow in the bow and approached that room.

It had a curtain that cleared it slightly watching as a legionary abused a woman.

The fun of that saderan ended when an arrow pierced his skull.

The spy approached the woman who was already dying, was totally mistreated and with very serious wounds that were treated.

"Let me end your suffering, forgive me, but it is the best," he said as he gave the woman a quick death.

After this, he quickly observed the streets again, there was still a considerable amount of saderans but with patience and the blessing of Allaah he could fulfill his mission satisfactorily.

"quien eres tu?" he hears behind him

Quickly the spy took out a knife and threw against his opponent, unfortunately, the saderan managed to block it with his shield while drawing his sword.

Seeing that he would not win a one-on-one fight without counting that more soldiers would come by running to a window and jumping clinging to another house.

He climbed as he could and began to parkour on the roof, he had to do it fast before the dragons could reach him.

* * *

"There is a great uproar in the enemy territory," Yazim commented, gesturing to his men to move.

Bey Besim Ali Pasha, who led several of the units in the defense, was next to the Janissaries units established in the square as well as several militia and light artillery units.

Yazim could see that nobleman he was watching was risking his life easily.

"He shouldn't be doing that," asked one of his men.

"He is brave, he is not afraid to go to the front, a pride for our empire" Yazim stressed

The Bey then pointed to a man who ran on the roofs of the houses, "Protect that man as you can, it is of vital importance to the empire"

The Ottomans quickly aimed their weapons at the saderans that were advancing the streets, soon a rain of arrows and bullets began.

It seemed that this was another victory but a scream in the sky of Mecca removed that smile from the Ottomans' face.

3 Wyverns that were different from what they had seen appeared, the idea of fighting them that was to wait for them to approach to shoot waves of musketeering or artillery was applied.

But unlike that, three flares appeared from their mouths and fell on the Ottoman troops, that scene reminded of what was caused by the Byzantine flamethrowers with Greek fire.

None expected this, the disorganization became total in the Ottoman ranks.

Yazim could see before his eyes how several of the men considered the elite of the Ottoman Empire burned in flames under the intense attack of the Red Wyverns.

He took his musket and aimed at one of these, he was flying in a zigzag, so hitting him was difficult, and it was not certain that the impact killed him, but he also shot.

The beast received the shot but did not flinch, instead he opened his mouth and a blaze appeared this.

The next thing he felt was the unfortunate captain as a hellish heat burned his body and his clothes, dropped his weapons and a piercing cry came out of his mouth.

He rolled on the ground while soldiers and disrupted by flame front loading received by the saderans soldiers.

Suddenly, Yazim stumbled upon one of these soldiers falling on a horse trough, the water was dirty, but it was nice enough to end that martyrdom.

Some hands grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up, looked up and saw that it was Hassan, one of his men.

"Captain, we are retiring, nobody expected this," said the soldier who could consider himself a giant to carry him on his shoulder and began to run towards Ottoman territory.

"Let me go on ... we can't"

"Besim Ali Pasha is hurt too, before losing consciousness he gave the order to retire," he said as he ran

As they advanced through the streets of Mecca, the Wyverns of both types continued to wreak havoc in the Ottoman ranks, those lagging behind were massacred by the saderans that followed behind.

"Those damn beasts, the sacred scriptures spoke of their power, but ... but I didn't think we would have to fight them one day" said Hassan gasping

"Hassan"

"Yes?"

"The rest of the company where is it?"

"I don't have an answer for it, sir, the flames separated us, we are only the ones here"

After running for a while, they managed to reach the mosque that had been contested the day before,

Although they were "safe," Yazim could not help seeing how the flames of those beasts burned his companions alive.

**Rome (Under Saderan control), Papal States**

After the confirmation of the defeat of the papal forces in Rome, the sacking of the city began, desperate the saderans will begin to search the entire city for any relic that could be of some value to them, although the commanders of the expeditionary army took the best part.

"My lord, we have found a large rectangular object made of gold in the depths of that temple, some priests tried to defend it, but they were quickly defeated," said one of the soldiers kneeling in front of the Consul Vergilius.

"Bring it here, we will open it outside the temple"

Formal was next to the Consul, his participation in the end had been relevant especially with the capture of the castle of Saint Angelo so it was seen in good ways by the other Saderans.

"We have won, but according to the maps of this world this city is a small part of everything that this world possesses," Formal said as he watched the entrance to the temple.

"It may take us years, but he hoped we will win in the end against any kingdom we meet."

"May the Gods be with us in that case"

"Same to you!"

Soon several legionaries took out an object of rectangular shape, looked like a box or chest of gold and was very ornate on the sides, also had two handles on the longest parts to be held.

Vergilius, Parsefal and several priests were placed in front of the precious and bright objects, in addition to many imperial commanders and legionaries.

It was already around 7:00 PM and the torches lit the scene giving an atmosphere of mystery

"Open it now," Vergilius said as he looked anxiously.

"First the priests must exorcise the name of Hardy's to avoid any curse he possesses," said Formal preferred to look from afar.

"The princess?"

"It does not accompany us after what happened in the temple refused to participate, the prince to see the attitude of his sister preferred to accompany her"

"What a misfortune, they miss it," said Vergilius with disappointment

They were the emperor's children, they should be brave and able to face anything, what message will they give to others if the children of the most powerful man in the empire are complete cowards?

After a somewhat long ceremony, several legionaries approached with shovels to open the chest since it was very difficult using their hands.

"Hurry, we don't know what treasures are hidden inside," said Vergilius at the same time that his emotion didn't fit inside him.

"So you think the more difficult the more reward?" Formal said with folded arms

"I hope so," said the consul

soon one of the legionaries shouted "It seems we could open it"

At that moment Vergilius approached along with several imperial commanders to move together the heavy lid of the chest.

The Saderans commanders forced the legionaries to move away from the object of precious value, they themselves included Vergilius wanted to see firsthand what it contained.

"On the count of three we move it together" Vergilius ordered

"one"

"two"

"three"

And at that moment, they opened it.

**Reviews**

**TheLastBattlalion: **

**Yes, it will be interesting to even see them fighting a common enemy**

**Oscarfornintendo: **

**Did you really feel short? It's almost the same length as Chapter 2**

**I will take into account the suggestions and yes I have started to read about the interventions of God and Allah in the Bible and Coran (Years ago I read the Bible or I think I read it because I have some fragments in my memory)**

**And of course, such worship of pagan gods cannot be forgiven, Deus Vult!**

**Danpro99:**

**VIVA ESPAÑA !**

**Bronze Shield:**

**They will definitely not support that way,**

** God / Allah could kill Sadera and its gods easily (According to everything the Bible says / Coran about them)**

**There are really many possibilities, and I think I will listen to some suggestions given in the reviews.**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter**

**Princess Moon Dew:**

**If they knew the stories of how God punished the Philistines then they would have thought twice before attacking.**

**Oscar Palacios:**

**At first I did not think about including the Deities of our world but seeing that I had a good reception that option decided to take the risk, especially because it is a "hairy" issue.**

**The participation of the deities of our world are more to balance the scale, they have Wyverns, Ogres, Trolles and other fantasy creatures in addition to magic and "apostles" against armies of the mid-late seventeenth century, someone needs to make This confrontation is more balanced.**

**This will be a true holy war.**

**Draegon75:**

**It is my main purpose, to counter everything that the Special Region and Sadera have to make it more balanced.**

**I also like Lelei (of the few characters that caught my attention from the original story) although she didn't have a good time against the inquisition**

**And yes, those centers of heresies must burn under the flames of hell.**

**shreyasdbz1:**

**Thank you for the compliment, and yes, people ask for it and God will interfere more.**

**I don't think I can do something like dividing the sea so that the army passes, but I do have some things planned.**

**Sigma-del-Prisium:**

**I wanted to do something subtle and not so graphic, so the first thing I thought was when Lot became salt by disobeying God's order when he escaped from Gomorrah.**

**That is a possibility, although I do not want it to be a copypaste of the miracles of the Bible, although many may end up including them.**

**Psycho-Kozel:**

**The Ottomans are interesting and I feel that I am not giving them the prominence they deserve.**

**Cooldude:**

**How dare Gods who knows where to interfere in the affairs of their mortals!**

**Aura of Miracles:**

**About the advantages:**

**-I did a little research on the numbers given in the anime, especially when they say that the army lost 60% of its troops against the JSDF, that gave a much smaller number, (The empire before attacking Ginza would have a military force between about 400,000 to 500,000 men)**

**Although whenever a country enters a state of war, the massive recruitment of troops begins by approaching those numbers seeing the expansion of the empire should not be difficult.**

**The other advantages are correct, although those Wyverns need a nerf (I do not remember seeing the wyverns dropping fireballs in the anime, although according to the wiki if they did)**

**The other advantages are correct, although those Wyverns need a nerf (I do not remember seeing the wyverns dropping fireballs in the anime, although according to the wiki they did)**

**It only remains to say**

**THE TEMPLES AND THE SACRED CITIES HAVE PROFESSED, NOW THEIR HERESY CAN ONLY BE PAID WITH DEATH**

**DEUS VULT!  
ALLAHU AKBAR!**

**Guest****:**

**Soon all of Falmart will mingle when he sees the wrath of the One True God**

**Angel:  
**

**Gracias, me alegro que te guste**

**Cap Vietnam:**

**I am not 100% sure, but I will take the interpretation that being part of the Abrahamic religions along with Judaism are the same God but interpreted in the same way.**

**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN:**

**Where is Alexander Anderson when he needs it!**

**darkwolf54326:**

**I'm glad to hear that, Although muskets make the fight more balanced against magic and beasts is still not enough (especially against Wyverns)**

**And yes, the participation of the angels I have already thought about the moment, but say when it would be a great SPOILER!**

**Guest:**

**I planned to include the few remaining Condottieri in Italy, in this new campaign every additional man will be indispensable.**

**Javiergnzalez:**

**I think I'll consider your idea, it's a good suggestion.**

**ATP:**

**I've thought about it a lot and it was one of the things I thought before I started writing this fic.**

**Portugal and France, although they were Catholics, did not get along very well with the Pope (Portugal because the Pope favored Spain after the separation of the Iberian Union and France for ecclesiastical reasons that do not benefit the Gala nation)**

**Even so, I think they would participate**

**England is under the dominion of a Catholic king after Cromwell's death, although in some years he would return to Protestantism.**

**And even if they are Protestant, who would reject a call from GOD himself? Although I think they fight for their part.**

**And this also applies to Orthodox Christians.**

**And yes, Jan Sobieski will participate.**

**And this led me to think about other Muslim nations (****Safavid Persian and the Mughal Empire****, although the Safavids were Chii and the Ottomans and Mughals, Suni),****I will have to think about this**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for having delayed the publication of this chapter, I have had situations in my personal life that have made it impossible for me to publish the chapter faster**

**I am in the process of resolving those situations but I don't think it will be fast.**

**I hope to publish regularly and not make long waits, although I will be honest, it may take me a while to get more chapters**

* * *

**Day 5**

**Rome, Papal States**

The Prince and his sister had dinner inside a tent near the Gate, far away from where Consul Vergilius and his men looted the city's temples.

Both brothers ate quietly, their plate had exquisite meats next to the salad of various vegetables in addition to some wine.

They could have had something better, but taking five legions with them along with all the logistics staff made them cut costs.

Diabo tasted his food calmly, the guards kept them safe both inside and out, so he was calm that nothing could happen, after all they had already defeated the enemy.

"Why didn't you accept his invitation?" Piña asked reluctantly watching the food

"I didn't feel like it, I was tired" his brother replied as he fixed his gaze on the plate again

"That could have caused you to gain the confidence of the imperial generals, that may affect the position that the nobility has on you"

"I don't care that much."

"Why do you say that?" she objected leaving the cutlery on the table

Diabo sighed and did the same, stared at her and replied in a calm tone "We all know that Zorzal will be the next Emperor ... unless he does something stupid"

"Do you prefer my brother to be the Emperor? Do you know how bad that is?" Piña objected rising loudly from the seat "He's a complete idiot and you know it!"

Diabo kept calm while drinking some wine "You're lucky that the guards around us are true to you, they could easily accuse you of treason"

Piña embarrassed by her tantrum resumed her seat, "I'm sorry ... it's just that it upsets me to think that the Empire is under your charge"

Diabo instead gave him a warm smile "Be patient, time will give you a clear answer"

Suddenly, such a bright light appeared illuminating the entire city including the tent where both brothers had dinner.

"What?" Diabo said confused as he rose from his seat

"Diabo, what happens?"

"I don't know, I'm going to investigate," he said, but his sister grabbed his arm tightly.

"Better wait here, I have a bad feeling"

"But ..." he tried to object to something, but remembered at that time what happened in the previous temple with the legionaries, in the end, he decided to heed his sister's request and wait to see what happens

* * *

Formal could observe how one that pillar of light extended to the sky, after a while a tingling sensation began to travel throughout his body.

He began to feel weak and soon fell to the ground on his knees, those who were close to him also did the same involuntarily.

He was able to lift his gaze to the front, which he saw was terrifying, but he couldn't scream, his limbs soon began to weaken rapidly seeing how they seemed to age rapidly.

The situation for those in front of that chest was not much better.

Vergilius and the other Saderans commanders were convulsing standing up, expelling smoke from their mouths making them look like chimneys.

His blood began to flow out of all possible holes in his body while it began to turn bright orange.

The piercing screams of Vergilius and the other saderans were completely terrifying, going from being human screams to becoming the howls of the beast coming from the deepest part of hell.

Their bodies expelled smoke as if it were a volcano, their flesh began to detach from their body at the same time they burned violently with few signs of being able to extinguish.

After intense minutes of suffering, those honorable commanders of the empire exploded bathing the surrounding area with their blood while a small white light kept floating where their bodies used to be.

The blood barely touched the ground became solid, Formal could not observe the latter, he had lost all his senses leaving only an empty shell of bones and rotten flesh.

While he was aware he could only recite a single phrase in the depths of his heart

"My daughter, forgive me"

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Day 19**

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

From his mount, Qasam Pasha could see the Mecca in the distance, he hoped he had not arrived too late to answer the Sultan's auxiliary message.

The distance from Jeddah to Mecca was not very long, but while organizing a competent army with large numbers of mercenaries and artillery according to the Sultan's orders, the journey had been delayed a bit.

There were more reasons for his delay, before leaving a messenger arrived with a request to bring chained bullets used in naval battles to destroy enemy masts, taking advantage that Jeddah was a coastal city should not be very difficult to requisition these munitions from city vessels .

With an army prepared and according to the requests of the Sultan, Qasam marched towards Mecca which was a few kilometers from its location.

Mehmed IV had not brought the entirety of his army, only the units of janissaries under his command and some horsemen, an army that could be mobilized quickly and with which the pilgrimage to the city of the prophet was safe.

Added to this, the garrison of the city by the Sharif Saad bin Zeid and the Besim Ali Pasha troops and the other Bey had endured the onslaught for several days.

"My lord, our troops control all water sources, the Sultan has decided to run a battle of attrition against the invaders," said one of the messengers who had arrived to guide Qasam

"If what the reports say is true, then the enemy army will be able to resupply from the other side of this ... Gate" he said still confused

What Qasam had received in Jeddah was too surreal to be true, was this a test of faith on the part of Allah towards his followers or perhaps a punishment for not fulfilling his duty as a Muslim to spread the word of the Koran throughout the world?

"The enemies do not withstand the heat of the desert, in the time that we managed to retain the position in the sacred city we noticed that many fall dead before it"

"I have noticed that it is hotter than normal, but it does not affect us"

The messenger along with other riders turned their horses southbound

"The Sultan's camp is located to the southwest, he could guide you personally better on the enemy, fortunately we trust that the days that will remain on our lands are numbered," they said.

Qasam took his spyglass and watched in the sky as two Wyverns flew near his army, instinctively the arches and muskets of his soldiers were aimed in the direction of both creatures.

He raised his hand up "Don't shoot, let them watch" he replied calmly

"But Lord, they will reveal our" attempt to replicate one of his subordinates, but he quickly stopped him.

"It is better that they know that we are already here, you won't be able to do anything," he said calmly as he watched curiously as those beasts flew close to his army.

His subordinate calmed down and nodded "I understand my Lord"

If their commander was intelligent, he should not dare to fight against the enemy on his own ground, they could control the sacred city but they should not be able to advance any further, the vast desert would kill them and they would not get anything better if they wished to fight against them ... although there were those who tried and failed.

"Let's start the march to the Sultan's camp, that the desperate situation does not lead us to commit stupid actions," he said before starting his army's march to the camp of the most powerful man in the Empire

Qasam trusted victory, as long as Allah wants it too.

* * *

Under the sun over the vast sands of Arabia, a group of janissaries was looking towards the horizon, one of them seemed to have his face covered with a turban that showed only his blue eyes.

Behind it, the Ottoman crescent flag waved over the camp that surrounded an oasis.

Yazim, who had suffered severe burns due to that winged demon thanked Allah for being alive, although his skin had been severely affected that had only strengthened his desire for revenge against those infidels.

He still remembered with rage and despair the situation of a few days ago, burns of 2nd and 3rd degree by his body which made him think more than once that he would not live and even wishing death for himself.

It was a miracle that he was standing now, a miracle that he got with prayers to the almighty god from the depths of his being, his skin had not recovered but the ardor he could have was tolerable as long as he was in the front row again .

Most of the time the only thing that could be seen from his body was his eyes, with the shine of the metal of his sword or with the reflection of the water he could observe how the bandages and turbans along his body were the product of his last battle making that hate will increase within itself.

"Will they dare to fight?" he wondered to see how a wyvern squad flew over the vicinity of the Ottoman camp.

Hasan, that man of thick complexion who was one of Yazim's trusted men commented reluctantly "The city of the prophet is under enemy control, we have failed in our duty"

Yazim refuted immediately and violently "NO, it is not under his control, in a few days the prophet's banner will fly in his camp and then we will make it fly in his capital, we will take the Jihad to find of his false gods and they will be forced to accept to the only true god, just have patience Hasan "

"Will Qasam Pasha reinforcements be enough to beat them?"

"Rest assured, under the blessing of Allah everything is possible"

"The Sultan appreciates your bravery and promises to reward you for everything you've accomplished defending the sacred city," Hasam said as he watched his captain. "I even heard that he will offer the best doctors so they can heal your wounds."

"It will not be necessary, being alive is enough for me and that they have allowed me to continue fighting is enough for me"

Hasan nodded as he watched the wyverns flying over the area, his captain had changed his attitude over the days making him much more devoted and aggressive, he could understand it by taking a slight look at his physical condition for a second.

"Whatever you say captain"

"This is not just our empire, it is our world, the world that Allah made for us" he stressed again, it became a bit tiring to hear his captain repeat this all the time, but at the same time, he hoped he was not sinning with his thought.

Soon an explosion was heard behind them, Yazim, Hasan and the jenízaros observed behind a battery of slightly inclined cannons, the shout of one of the beasts made him turn again.

Of the five Wyverns that were flying over the area, three rushed to the ground, the other two instantly fled.

"Come on," Yazim said as he drew his saber

Hasam and the other jenízaros followed him, normally a group of riders would go check, but it seemed that Yazim didn't care about anything at all, the advantages of being a janissary perhaps.

The janissaries approached the first fallen wyvern, Yazim in front prepared his saber as he approached the beast who had a broken neck, it hung slightly from the body while the viscera were scattered on the ground.

"They are dead," he said as he watched as the rider was bleeding excessively, he had not survived the fall.

Hasan pointed to just over 100 meters as the other two remaining wyverns writhed, raising some sand.

The group headed towards that location, aiming their muskets against the beasts, arrived at the location and quickly opened fire on the two dying beasts.

Although they could survive from afar, the power of a musket less than 20 meters away could go through the scales of the Wyverns without problems.

They arrested both survivors who were separated by just over 15 meters, one of them resisted while the other gave in without giving much trouble.

After capturing both riders and requisitioning their belongings including those of the deceased rider they returned to the camp.

* * *

**Tivoli, Papal States**

The small city of Tivoli, a city of some importance and of great beauty over the centuries, although it was overshadowed by its neighboring Rome, was still a city with its own charm.

This city had become the refuge of those fleeing the holy city occupied by invaders from the other world.

Regina drank beer in one of the taverns of the city, imitating what the other troops that were part of the papal army did.

Unlike the regular armies of Europe, many mercenary armies abounded on the Italian peninsula, and the Papal States were no exception, as more mercenaries than regular soldiers allowed them certain privileges as long as they fought properly

The captain of one of the mercenary companies drank calmly before the eyes of the locals, next to him several of his men shared a moment of recreation with his captain.

He hadn't even changed his blue musketeer uniform, he only wore his rapier sword for any need for self-defense.

"Captain," asked one of his men "Do I hear of that man who was recruited by the Pope?"

Regina shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drink his jug "I don't know, I just don't care as long as he knows what he does"

"It's not any mercenary captain, it's a condottiere"

"It's the same, it's just another Italian nobleman looking for fame and fortune," he said while asking for another drink. "Although his era is already coming to an end, take advantage of the Pope's need to scratch a few coins."

"Do you prefer to leave everything in the hands of poorly trained militias?"

"An army of 100 wolves commanded by a sheep is inferior to an army of 100 sheep commanded by a wolf"

"Captain, be concise please," said that soldier sighing

"If that nobleman intends to command the papal army then hopefully he knows what he is doing, it would not be the first time that a person who only presumes his status is given confidence"

"It is curious to hear that from someone who fled the fight," said the innkeeper while leaving another jar

"You shut up, I pay you to give me a beer, not to criticize my actions" he responded aggressively as he grabbed the jug

"It's okay, Mr. Bitter, I hope you have enough money to pay for all the beer that you and your men are drinking."

That soldier with whom Regina had talked got up from his seat and left the pitcher in half "I will return to camp, don't be late"

The bartender picked up the jug while watching Regina "You should imitate your men, they have more self-control than you"

Regina remained silent, he simply continued to drink beer while his men left.

"It still amazes me that you don't get totally drunk after everything you've drunk these days"

"You get used to it"

The innkeeper decided to take a seat next to him "You do something other than drinking beer"

"drink wine"

"Is your life based on this?"

"What does it matter to you"

"Man, don't you notice your soldiers' eyes on you?"

Regina interrupted. "You suggest they betray me ... do it," he said as he tried to continue with the jar, although the innkeeper stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he complained

"You can't live like this all the time"

"I'm happy this way"

"Not seem"

"And what do you suggest I do? Now that you want to be my advisor, many of us fight for God, but we also do it for our employer and for money, it is the life of a mercenary."

The innkeeper sighed and took out a crucifix that had a pendant "What happened two weeks ago, is a sign"

Regina remembered that, a pillar of what appeared to be fire that spread high over the clouds that lasted several minutes.

He had certain theories, but he still had a hard time believing it was a recent biblical event, it was not a manifestation that had been seen in centuries, but with the current situation everything was possible

"Yes, I remember, it happened right after we arrived at Tivoli"

"Something big is about to happen, what all of you have told about what has happened in Rome, everything unthinkable that we can only find in legends and stories, have fought against it and lived to tell it"

"I will be honest, I am not very proud to run away, although the best decisions are not always the most pleasant"

"You fought against those pagans in the name of God, that makes you a warrior of God and a warrior of God cannot be in this condition"

"What's wrong with me?"

"That you will have to find out, in a few days you will return to Rome, you better take advantage of the time you are here"

Regina was thoughtful for a while. "You know, I think I don't want any more beer," he said as he rose from his seat with the intention of leaving the premises.

"It's good news, my reservations were running out" the innkepper joked

The captain nodded "don't get excited, I'll be back tomorrow"

* * *

In a few beds in a residential complex rested the Pope, exhausted after fleeing to which he added his advanced age had left a person unable to function alone.

The room had certain luxuries although not as many as those of the most powerful families in Italy, but it was enough to keep the Supreme Pontiff alive.

Numerous servants attended to the leader of the Catholic church with vehemence and joy, it was not normal to visit that important figure.

Alexander VII rested quietly, he could not deny that this treatment pleased him, although that would be interrupted by the repeated knocking of someone behind the door.

"Who?" he asked in a hoarse voice

"High Pontiff, I bring news"

"Di Fiore ?, You can come in"

From the door appeared a man, about 50 years old, with noble clothes, even with his advanced age he could be observed vigorously and ready to go into battle.

"The support from Spain will arrive in 2 days, that's what the governor of Naples affirmed," Di Fiore said as he moved through the room "We have also received confirmation of the call for help from most states of the peninsula"

Di Fiore awaited the approval of the Pope, although his face did not seem to indicate that

"Anything else?"

"We hope that the messengers sent to Venice, Genova and Savoy return with the good news. The Republic of San Marino has denied military support, although if it supported us logistically with some of its best doctors."

"A considerable help from our Christian brothers against these Pagans, every day that the Holy See passes under its domain my blood boils uncontrollably.

The attack had been a surprise for everyone, he could never think that in a week things would change so much

"Patience Holy Father, In these moments without the necessary troops we will be led to another defeat"

The Pope sighed as he rose tremblingly from his bed "If we go in the name of God we can win, but we cannot hope for him all the time, I suggest that he order the recruitment of volunteers and adventurers in this city, perhaps we can swell our ranks a little more "

"The most we will get are 200 more men in our army," said the condottiere as he walked around the room until he turned his face towards the Pope. "After all, how many men do we have at the moment?"

"Currently in Tivoli we have about 8000 men and 1200 horsemen, although with few artillery pieces, it is what I have heard, It is greater than our strength during the battle in Rome"

"Even so, I don't think it's enough, if we wait for our reinforcements, we could triple the attacking force and have some chance."

Di Fiore could not rely on his tactics completely, this enemy had things he had never seen so he could not confine himself to estimating a result based on his previous experiences.

"I understand," the Pope nodded. "What do you think happened 2 weeks ago?"

"The pillar of fire? I don't know, but maybe it's a sign from God"

"The Lord has not manifested like this in years, but these weeks I have seen very strange things"

Di Fiore stopped, it was an interesting topic to know everything that was happening, but it was also very confusing and he did not prefer to get in until he got a clear answer.

"What happened in Rome is something supernatural and outside the understanding of the human being, but the Lord is the only one who will have the answer to such a question"

Alexander VII had had visions throughout the days, they were indescribable and very ambiguous so he could not understand them, this generated many doubts, but he dared not talk to anyone, he felt impeded and perhaps he could understand why.

A servant entered the door interrupting both men

"Excuse me, Holy Father, but the preparations for today's banquet are ready, The Medici will arrive in a few hours possibly"

"Do whatever it takes, you should make a good impression"

"Understood" answered the servant before retiring

"Our little conversation was interesting, but I have more things to do, Holy Father." Di Fiore was retreating to the entrance of the room,

"Go with God," said the Pope as he lay down with difficulty in bed

Di Fiore simply nodded and closed the door

Alexander looked at the ceiling in his bed, stared at nothing as he narrowed his eyes murmuring as he relaxed his body in the most comfortable bed reserved for his Holiness.

"God, I know that I have sinned, but now your children need your help, give us a sign to move on and make your servants not deviate from the path you have created for us," he said before falling asleep

* * *

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

The tent of Mehmed IV for obvious reasons was the spaced and luxurious, the ruler of the Ottoman Empire watched both prisoners kneeling indifferently and tied hands in front of him.

Ali Pasha was beside him, carrying a cane that replaced his leg that had to be amputated as a result of one of his fights.

Yazim was also present, his incredible and miraculous recovery had drawn so much attention that it was used by many as a symbol of struggle and hope against the invaders.

"Untie them," said the Sultan, causing his guards to cut the ropes from the hands of both Saderans prisoners.

"Who are you barbarians who dare to fight against the inevitable advance of the Saderan empire" one of them presumed

Ali Pasha got in the way, the Sultan didn't know that language very well, so he would take care of the translation.

"In front of you is Sultan Mehmed IV, ruler of the glorious Ottoman Empire that stretches across 3 continents, caliph of Islam, shadow of God on earth and executor of his law therein, now infidel, regret all that you said or you will suffer very soon the fire of the deepest of the hells! "

The saderan spat when he heard this "Trash, you don't know what an empire really is and its pathetic gods will soon be submitted under Hardy's law" then I look at Ali and mockingly ask "And your fool, what kind of bitch are you? "

"How dare you defame our glorious empire with your barbarism? The sultan will only submit to the law of Allah!"

Ali clenched his teeth tightly, taking out his dagger would make him lose his stability so he endured as much as he could until he watched Yazim.

The man who survived death made a gesture with his face and with his right hand pointed his saber.

While the Saderan kept saying barbarism and rejoiced at them, Ali looked at the Sultan, who, seeing Yazim's intentions, nodded to give one of his subjects a small privilege.

"Enough!" Shouted Mehmed IV as he gave the signal to Yazim

"Can't you stand telling me the truth, barbarian?" Saderan said before hearing a sword unsheathe

He tried to turn but felt a kick in his back that caused his body to rush forward, kneeling.

He could not say anything else because Yazim's saber of a single cut decapitated his head making it roll a couple of centimeters from his body.

The other saderan was exalted to see this, had remained silent, but that reaction was expected.

Yazim approached him, he could see how the bright blade of the saber was filled with the blood of his squadmate so he immediately speaks

"I'll do whatever it takes to let me live, please," he said in a shaky voice. "I ask you oh great emperor to let me serve you"

"How can you serve his imperial highness?" Ali said maliciously, it showed that he wanted to observe another decapitation.

"The maneuvers of Prince Zorzal, what he plans to do in the next few days, information about the empire, his troops, how many soldiers there are, the quantity of our supplies, I will say everything but let me live please"

Ali thought a little and then translated the Sultan, Yazim held his sword tightly waiting patiently for the possible order to punish the infidel.

The question in the Sultan's tent was clear

Trust the infidel and forgive him or punish him as indicated by Islamic law?

* * *

**Reviews**

**Psycho-Kozel:**

It is a good idea, all possible strategies should be taken into account against the pagans of the other world

**Bhanos:**

A winged husar would destroy the best saderan knight

They don't know what they face

**Sigma-del-Prisium:**

The saderans do not know what they are facing, they are powers that cannot even dominate with the support of their gods

**Cap Vietnam:**

Yes, I would like mythological creatures both Christian and Islamic to appear.

On the subject of religions, I would like to make all religions or the vast majority real in some way.

**draegon75:**

This time it is not a fight between them, they are against another world and their gods who have attacked them for treason and desecrate their sacred places.

For more internal disputes they have, it is an enemy in common

**Aura of Miracles:**

they are good suggestions, wyverns corps are the elite of the empire's elite and should be completely scary for the troops of our world.

I agree with that although, for the time in which the fic is based, the technique of Damascus steel has not yet been lost so it could be a good rivalry.

**Bronze Shield:**

more than anything it is for numbers, the Swiss guard had less than 1,000 soldiers while the janissary reached more than 30,000.

Not to mention that the papal army was very small, compared to what the Ottoman Empire possessed in numbers.

The Pope always depended on the Christian kings for his campaigns since by himself, his power was religious and not military.

They could try to seize beasts like the Wyverns to match the balance, it is feasible

**oscarfornintendo:**

Regina is a man, they are my mistakes in writing, I still confuse some things in English but making this story makes me realize my grammatical mistakes.

I have taken my time to investigate everything to make it as correct as possible, although I can be wrong, I am not a historian.

But the more I continue to enter, not only in the cultural aspect of the time but also in the mythological aspect of both religions everything becomes more and more interesting.

and yes, it was my mistake to name God as Yahweh, that would be more suitable for some Jew, not for a Catholic

**Princess Moon Dew:**

Cj appears: Ah Shit, Here We Go Again

**Guest:**

maybe

**Sleipnir:**

it's a great spoiler

**Cooldude:**

I don't even remember what he meant

xD

I do not think to make such a separation, I prefer that they be the same entity but at the same time not

**last admiral:**

you can have much more of this

Allahu Akbar !

**Guest:**

they will soon know the glory of the only true god

**ATP:**

my mistake I'm sorry

In addition to the Muslims, the vassals of the Ottoman Empire will also participate

Poles have not had the leading role they deserve in any gate fic.

The time has come for Jan Sobieski himself to kick some saderans butts


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have also delayed with this chapter but this time the situation is different, I still attend to my personal problems, but everything seems to be going in a better direction.**

**I could not publish this chapter before because I had to rewrite it because what had come out had not liked me, I felt that it had left the essence that I wanted to have with this work.**

**And I would like to talk a little about that, when I thought this story I wanted it to be a balanced fight between both factions, I didn't want to do something that was a total stomp, so look for a time and a place where there was an even fight in which to do that not everything was to see how nation A crushes nation B and how nation B tries to hold on to false hope.**

**I thought about doing a continuation, such as the saga written by 8andahalfby11 (which is very good) but the truth was I didn't have a clear idea, a concept that came to my mind was the one-shot that I made of Gate with Papers Please but also although I did A worldbuilding and everything to make a fic I decided to leave it in one-shot.**

**From what I took the second option, it makes a new version of the invasion, but in this case against an enemy in which Sadera and his allies were not annihilated from the beginning, for this I ended up opting for the time of renaissance, especially the end of this and beginning of the modern age.**

**In addition to being able to write about a different combat doctrine that I have not seen in any fic or much in the stories of past eras, the Pike and Shot.**

**And here comes my little dilemma, the scene of the previous chapter with the ark after thinking a bit was too much ... convenient for the script? And maybe a little anti-climate.**

**I think that giving this little introduction was a little more, but I wanted to do it to point out that there would be no more scenes like those of the ark, or maybe yes, but they will not be frequent and also I hope you do not feel a deus ex machina taken from the Nothing because yes.**

**I also think that I will make the shortest chapters in exchange for being able to update more often, I really feel more comfortable writing shorter chapters, ****also feel that it would allow me to make more focused chapters and are easier to correct**

**With that said, it remains to give way to the chapter.**

**Day 21**

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

Two emissaries on horseback approached the gates of Mecca, who was under Saderan control

Although the Saderans occupied the city, there were constant revolts in the city, especially due to resistance to foreign occupation and the forced implantation of their culture.

The emissaries were arrested in front of one of the entrances in the city, a group of legionaries approached the messengers and firm replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We come from Sultan Mehmed IV, we bring a message to Prince Zorzal" they responded seriously

The messengers did not have a good level of saderan or Latin failing that, but it was understandable enough to deliver the message.

"Get off the horses, now" ordered the legionnaire

The messengers not very comfortable with the order, heeded the request.

"Take out all your weapons"

"sorry what?" replied one of the emissaries

The legionary drew his sword and pointed it threateningly "Take out your weapons or there will be no message to deliver"

Both emissaries grumbled a little, but in the end, they yielded, in the name of Allah there would be nothing to fear.

"Here are our weapons," both said giving their swords, although the legionnaire did not seem to agree.

The legionary looked at two of his men "You two, check them" he ordered immediately

The soldiers approached the Ottomans and began to check manually, it was somewhat awkward, but it was the only "nonviolent" way to find something hidden.

"Nothing sir," replied one of them, the legionary then nodded.

"You can go talk to your highness, follow me"

The messengers left their horses behind with their weapons, practically with bare hands and in a territory full of enemies they began their mission.

Mecca was now in complete disarray, the blood of combatants could still be smelled while citizens and pilgrims who had failed to escape from the city were oppressed and mistreated by their captors.

The symbols of Islam were being replaced by the idols of the other world, the insult was total for them making the majority of the trip stay with clenched fists and squeaky teeth due to nonconformity.

After a few minutes of walking through the city, both emissaries arrived where the portal had appeared, there was the enemy commander's camp.

"Your highness is not at this time, please wait," said one of the Praetorians in the camp.

The emissaries nodded and waited patiently, tried to relax to have a formal conversation with the enemy general, although what they had seen had caused them enormous discomfort and anger.

One of Zorzal's trusted men approached them, it was Calasta who very arrogantly approached the two messengers.

"They should leave their message with me, so you won't waste your time anymore"

"Our mission is to communicate it personally with your commander, we will not leave that message in one more subordinate"

Calasta made fun of both "You are definitely more stubborn than an ass, it has been confirmed with this action, I just wish you luck, you will need it"

The marques left without more, carefree moved away from the two men of Turkish origin who felt offended to have been treated as garbage.

One of the messengers stopped him and shouted "We ask for your surrender"

"Excuse me, did you say our surrender?" answered Calasta while looking with narrowed eyes at both individuals

The messenger stepped forward as he nodded "Exactly, in addition to the head of all the commanders and officers of your army"

Calasta was shocked by what these two had said, a death sentence instantly in his opinion, it seems they hadn't learned the lesson of the last battle.

"Give me a moment," he said as he headed for the Imperial Gate

Those words might have stoked the hostile looks of the saderans but the two messengers did not care, standing firm, their duty with the Sultan was much greater than any verbal insult or bad treatment of these infidels, patiently preferred to wait to face each other. in front with the enemy commander.

Unfortunately for them, the wait would be much longer than they wanted

* * *

**Rome, Papal States**

Prince Diabo was reviewing the prison camps where several nobles were to start checking the slaves who would soon be part of the economy of the empire.

There were all kinds, tall, short, muscular or thinner, work as miners or plantations could be their new jobs, unless they stood out enough to be a worthy gladiator.

There were all kinds, tall, short, muscular or thinner, work as miners or on plantations could be their new jobs, unless they stood out enough to be a worthy gladiator.

"Something that interests your highness" asked one of the nobles present

Diabo shook his head "Nothing at the moment" although he could not deny that any look escaped him before certain individuals

"I understand, the other nobles are not wasting time and are already choosing their merchandise"

Diabo continued walking and observing the deplorable situations, as a child it was difficult for him to accept this but more than he could understand that life was like that, some are born with luck and others are lucky to be born.

"Your highness, we bring news" hear behind him

He turned and watched a group of Praetorians appeared behind

"What happen?" he said turning his full body

"It's about the city east of our position"

Diabo nodded "we will go to my tent, you will inform me about it there"

The Prince along with the Praetorians moved away from the "slave market" and went to his personal tent

Upon arrival the prince took a seat behind a table and demanded "Inform me of the situation"

"The number of soldiers in the city of the east has increased, also the number of banner so that the neighboring kingdoms may have come to help this kingdom"

Diabo had been able to get some maps of this world and the number of small kingdoms in the region had been overwhelming, not to mention that some kingdoms possessed possessions on this peninsula.

He could not be sure of the distances, but seeing the amount of small kingdoms and in turn seeing north, east and west more and larger kingdoms made him have some fear, but he still trusted his army

"A map please" request he

Diabo and the other saderans knew something else, this kingdom seemed to have a great religious importance for what the reinforcements were expected, but it was even strange that the response was so immediate, even the vassal kingdoms of their empire would take considerable time to attend The call of the Emperor of Sadera himself, stopped thinking about that when he received a map of this world at his table.

"We are here," he said, pointing to the city of Rome, then pointing to the city of Tivoli. "And this is supposed to be where the enemy army is here, right?"

The messengers nodded "Yes your highness"

"How estimated distance is it?"

"an army of that size would take about two days"

"If they plan to attack us soon then we will have to reinforce the defenses of that city, place the ballists and catapults on the walls early tomorrow"

"Your highness, much of the high command including the consul Vergilius was eliminated by the cursed relic"

"I know, but we must trust the nobles that subtract us"

Diabo knew that this was a false hope, he had already fought battles before and he knew the basics of these, he was also on the defensive so that added up some points in his favor, but he still did not consider himself a commander like Vergilius.

"Wyverns squadrons proved to be effective, although against this enemy they also become vulnerable," suggested one of the Praetorians

Normally any commander would be respected and would not take advice from a soldier, but in this situation any suggestion was accepted.

The first battle had left a great lesson, the Wyverns were still units with great capacity and importance within the army, but even so, their invincibility had been questioned, many units had been lost, many more than the Saderans commanders, especially Diabo would have wanted to.

"The enemy tactics are based on fighting at distances while soldiers keep the infantry and cavalry at bay, their ... muskets are capable of going through our armor and sometimes even the scales of our wyverns" pointed out one of his assistants

Diabo turned his face towards the latter "Have any of the blacksmiths managed to replicate or understand the manufacturing process of these weapons?"

The assistant shook his head "Unfortunately not your highness, they say that the metallurgical process is somewhat advanced and that it is out of their understanding at the moment, also the armor and weapons of the enemy seem to be made of a much more advanced process"

This was a bad thing, the enemy armament, although it was difficult to accept it, seemed to be made of better quality, which gave the enemy an advantage, even so, none of its armor could withstand the scourge of an enraged ogre.

"It seems that if we want to get the metallurgical knowledge they use, we will have to return to our world, we may need the help of some Rondel magicians," Diabo said while looking at another map, but this time of the city of Rome

"It will be that the only way apparently your highness" answered his assistant

After some more data, the explorers left the store leaving Diabo and his assistants with his personal guard with the

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?" the assistant asked

"Sure"

The assistant breathed a moment "What will we do with... the ark?"

The issue of the ark and its power had left much to speculation, some said it was cursed and others that its power could be used as a weapon, as collected through interrogations the second option seemed to be the most feasible.

Diabo thought about this for a moment remembering that day, what he heard and saw that day with his sister was terrifying, he did not understand anything for a long time until he saw the remains of the Saderans commanders.

"Horrible, Very horrible ... and Fascinating," he thought as a slight smile appeared on his face

"No one has dared to approach, not even to the area where it was opened, most of the soldiers see it as a cursed object anymore" said the assistant

Diabo was still fascinated with that device, in his world there was nothing similar to that and if someone could control that power ... it would be invincible, but this was not the time to think about it.

"It may call our attention, but it will be better to leave it alone, we may have an army at the gates of this city in the coming days and we must be prepared for the occasion"

"I understand your highness, I will call all the nobles with some knowledge that can help in the cause"

Diabo looked at the assistant while, looked at him for a moment and said "I would like you to leave me just a moment"

The assistant nodded and left the store leaving the prince alone, thinking about the weight that had fallen under his shoulders due to the mistakes resulting from the greed of others, but also the ark of the alliance and his power, will it be possible to control it or its Is power beyond the reach of any mortal?

He just hoped that the greed that led to the destruction of those saderans would not lead him to dig his own grave

* * *

**Falmart**

Zorzal was not very comfortable with the violently hot climate that the city possessed, if it weren't for all the loot he was collecting he would have left this world, but leaving behind all the wealth that this world could offer him, nor would he jokingly give up that .

He preferred to spend those uncomfortable times in a cooler climate, such as the one his native world could offer, leaving his commanders and subordinates in charge of the conquered city, they only had to endure the inclement weather, a fair deal in the eyes of the crown prince.

Meanwhile, he was resting peacefully, without energies he could not exercise his duties as commander of the Saderan expeditionary force.

His peaceful rest was interrupted by one of his trusted men, Calasta.

"You shouldn't be here," Zorzal said instantly upon seeing him.

His face showed disagreement, he didn't like to be interrupted unless it was something important that needed his attention.

"Your highness, I have a message from the enemy nation," Calasta said lightly.

"What should I have to hear from some barbarians?" He said with disdain "... And Calasta, what do these inferior beings have to say?"

Calasta deep breath "Ask for our surrender"

Thrush upon hearing this burst into anger, he rose from his seat, grabbing his sword and pointing at Calasta's neck "Is it a joke? Our surrender? What fools?"

The crown prince began to walk around Calasta while pointing his sword at the neck of the marques, while his aggressive tone became calmer "And you, you decide to notify me of this stupidity"

"But your highness, it is my duty to inform you" Calasta defended

Zorzal shrugged "I think my answer is obvious, isn't it?" He stopped pointing his sword at Calasta's neck, making him breathe in relief, "Give up? Good joke, how would the next emperor of Sadera surrender?" against barbarians? " He said as he let out a few laughs.

Although anger had taken hold of Zorzal in the first few minutes, an idea soon appeared in his mind, imagining how twisted it was, his face shifting from disgust to satisfaction, just imagining what he had planned

Zorzal looked at his subordinate and asked "Are these emissaries still there?" Calasta nodded

"You know Calasta, I was getting bored a little, it's time to do something entertaining"

Zorzal took his things, and decided to confront those unfortunates who dared to ask him to kneel against someone who did not compare himself to him in the least.

Calasta on the other hand observed without having the slightest idea of what the megalomaniac who would soon inherit a would, although knowing what he had done in the past, he had a slight idea of what it could be.

**Tivoli, Papal States**

The camp of the papal troops was very active, in the city they already camped troops from Tuscany, Florence, Modena, Parma or other fiefdoms, in addition to Spaniards and some Neapolitans who served the Spanish empire, made the city much more crowded inside Like outside.

Regina this time was with his men, like other musketeer companies, cleaning their muskets, the least one would want is for his weapon to fail against an Ogre or a Wyvern.

The mercenary captain had temporarily abandoned his daily visits to the tavern, the city was now very busy and being able to get some beer in a full tavern could become somewhat tedious.

While Regina gave the last glimpses of his weapon, a flintlock musket, his men practiced impromptu tactics against other beasts, especially Wyverns.

Fighting melee against them was suicide, fighting alone too, so the only way to face beasts like ogres, cyclops and Wyverns was to fight in a group.

Shooting and running were the most feasible way to fight if they were found head-on, although normally in the open field it was best to be behind a wall of long enough spades to prevent ogres and trolls from crossing them easily.

The latter was effective unless your enemy was a Wyvern, especially if they were one of those who could breathe fire, to rely on the gunners to achieve a precise shot with their cannons was to expect a lot.

"Are you Captain Leone Regina?" said one voice behind him

Regina turned and watched who appeared to be a Chaplain. "Yes, it's me," he said as he rose from the floor along with his musket.

"At the west gate of the city there is something that will interest you"

"And what might interest me?"

"Come and find out"

Regina and the Capellan headed west towards Tivoli, on the way he watched as some very young boys were being instructed by volunteers, they all wore long beaks long.

They wore a gambeson with boots and in some cases a steel helmet of doubtful effectiveness, most had a hat or had their head without any protection.

"Are they training levies?" asked Regina when she saw the young soldiers

"They are volunteers" replied the Chaplain without a squeak

There was something that bothered him about those volunteers, seeing their faces carefully was enough to know

"How old are they? 15 years old?" he asked looking at the sidelong chaplain

"There is no age to serve the Lord"

"But it doesn't have to be exclusively fighting on the battlefield"

"You become the one who fights for God, but you also do it for money, I think you should have more respect for those who genuinely fight for it."

Regina sighed and had to think, but not before muttering "Faith will not give me to eat"

They arrived at the place, he could see that there was a body of Wyvern, the wounds he had indicated that he had been hit by a cannonball.

"He was shot down in Terni more than two weeks ago, 8 horses were needed to take this beast here," said the Chaplain

Regina quickly thought it was a way of telling the new troops that they were facing.

"Follow me," said the captain who took Regina near the corpse of the winged beast

At first, he thought that this was so that he could take a closer look at the creature, nobody who has come so close to one has not been able to live to tell it, it would be curious to see one up close.

This idea was cleared when he saw several chaplains and soldiers piercing and cutting the corpse with his swords, instantly this was strange, that was useless.

"Wait," said the Chaplain, covering the mercenary captain's mouth

One of the soldiers present near the body approached with a sword and pierced it in an uncovered part of the Wyvern, everything was very normal until a small smoke came out of the wound.

"But what?" thought Regina at the same time that the crowd looked surprised at that

The soldier took the sword from the body of the Wyvern, this time they provided him with a spear, pierced the spear in the body of the Wyvern again and the result was the same.

A cardinal focused near the crowd and pointed to the spear buried inside the beast "Beasts and demons are weak against weapons blessed by the Lord's work, the simple contact of steel their impure blood makes them feel the punishment of God within itself "

It was obvious, those magical creatures were not accepted by God and were considered demons.

"There are reports that in Eastern Europe they fought with blessed weapons and holy water against creatures of evil, such as vampires," commented the Chaplain, turned his face to said, "It was a matter of time before one of us could think of using these techniques of our brothers from the east "

For Regina, it was logical that more spiritual and mystical solutions would begin to be used and not only depend on brute force to fight, although the last sentence left him a bit confusing.

"In the east the Orthodox church dominates and the Pope does not maintain friendly relations with them, to refer to them as brothers ... it is a bit strange" Regina said

The Chaplain remained silent while looking at the sky, the sound of soldiers cheering and praising God while a musket who had been sprinkled with holy water was granted to the soldier in charge of using the sword and spear.

The Chaplain remained silent while looking at the sky, the sound of soldiers cheering and praising God while a musket who had been sprinkled with holy water was granted to the soldier in charge of using the sword and spear.

The soldier who made the demonstration aimed the musket at a distance of less than 10 meters, cheers were heard asking the soldier to shoot, while this happened the Chaplain last confronted Regina

"You should bring your men to see this, while you are looking for them, they think who you really serve, money, your employer, the Pope, you or maybe ... Jehovah"

The Chaplain left, leaving Regina alone, watching as the new soldiers, many of them young people who attended the call of duty were excited to fulfill their mission with the Lord, although he knew that the glory in the battle they sought was not the same that came out in the stories told in the book and much less the process to get it was very pleasant, but they would soon know the horrors of war.

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

Both emissaries waited patiently, endured insults, boos and other types of non-physical attacks on them, but remained calm as far as possible, until now.

In front of them and escorted by a large group of Praetorians, Prince Zorzal decided to appear.

With his armor made of gold and a sinister smile, he approached both men who received him as if he were any man.

Seeing that these two men did not receive him as he wanted, he looked at them with malice and ordered "Kneel before me"

"We only knelt before Allah and him ..." both emissaries said, but were interrupted by kicking the knees of Praetorian soldiers causing them to kneel down forcefully

"I didn't ask them, I ORDER THEM!" he shouted as he approached slowly

The two emissaries tried to get up, but the Praetorians kept them in their place.

"I received the message from your leader, I thought your proposal was correct ... but it has a small problem, it is badly written"

"I feel ashamed that my counterpart is someone who has trouble sending a simple message correctly, I am ashamed to know that you are under the command of such a useless leader"

"The message was clear and concise, Sultan Mehmed IV wishes his surrender and the heads of all the commanders and Saderans officers" replied one of the emissaries

"It's perfect, I've understood, but you yourself have committed this problem again, we shouldn't talk about my surrender, we should talk about yours."

"I can not understand, as a lower nation as for example ... let me think ... ah yes, yours, you can ask that a greater power like us surrender" he kept saying as he returned to his original position "So to this ... Sultan or as shit be said, I will send the corrected message back "

Zorzal was going to continue, but Calasta appeared with a 5-meter ogre armed with a club.

The prince applauded to see this "Perfect, my assistant has arrived, please give him a paper"

The two emissaries did not quite understand what was happening, but the menacing figure of the magical beast made them tremble internally.

The Praetorians then grabbed one of the emissaries and brought him before the other while the other Praetorians forced the other emissary to see what was happening.

The Praetorians then pierced with their swords both knees of the emissary causing him to fall to the ground, unable to move.

The ogre when seeing this and ordered by his "tamer" raised his club and began to lash out at the emissary who at the first strike screamed heartbreakingly in pain.

Fortunately or unfortunately for him, the following strikes ended his life, the remaining emissary could see how his partner's body was turned into an amorphous mass of flesh and bones.

"This is a small demonstration by my assistant, what will happen if you dare to mess with me"

The emissary did not answer anything, seeing his partner being treated in such a vile and shameless way leave him perplexed

Thrush to see this was disappointed "I think the demonstration was not well executed, my assistant must explain everything again, I could not expect less from a low-level nation"

The emissary was soon dragged in front of the ogre, while the beast's club rises, Zorzal's maniacal laugh echoes in his ears until the last moment he was aware.

* * *

**I finish the chapter with it already beginning what would be the beginning of the end of the first arc of my story, although I have a doubt.**

**Whenever there is a Gate fic with several Gate, they all lead to the same place (Alnus hill), with few exceptions such as the Little Green Men fic from dingdang564564.**

**So I will give this survey on my profile**

**The two Gates, both the Gate in Rome and the Gate in Mecca appear in Alnus or that the gate of Mecca or that of Rome appears in a different place.**

**I will leave this at your decision.**

**Reviews**

**daggercloak000: **I will update as fast as I can

**Bronze Shield: **I understand that this could have been an anticlimactic, after writing it I thought about it and the truth I think I was very excited, so I can understand it, I am also glad that you liked the rest of the chapter

**Kyleliberty: **It's a possibility

**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: **Maybe yes… its a possibility

**Cap Vietnam: **About the emperors in Asia it would be a half yes, but I wouldn't want to get into that much if I don't have to do a Gate in some Asian country.

**last admiral: **perhaps it may be, is that Islam's position on magic and magicians is not very positive.

I would really like to make more Muslims come to help.

**Angel isa: **Es una posibilidad

**Cooldude: **Thank you

**Kreuzer: **I'm not long for that anymore

**Guest: **It is a good idea that

**RandomGuest: **The truth is that, climatologically, the Ottomans have the advantage

I will keep it in mind

**LogicalWriter****: **Thank you for the compliment, and also thank you for taking the time to write that.

**Guest: **The ark was too much OP and I feel that eliminating everyone in Rome was ... very convenient, about the conversation with Regina, maybe yes or maybe not, who knows.

The truth is that I am not in favor of reviving characters, but I may take it into account.

Thank you for the words of encouragement,

**Psycho-Kozel****: **It would be an interesting conflict.

**ATP:** It is a good summary that, about the Persian armies, I know something but I have to investigate more.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit short but it is a small compensation for the previous delays.**

* * *

**Day 25**

**Mecca, Hijaz, Ottoman Empire**

With the Saderan banner waving in front of the formation, a Saderan legion was advancing steadily on the endless sands of the desert, under an inclement sun which made even the slightest wind overwhelm the already persistent heat.

In front of them led the Viscount Herm Fule Maio, one of the three trusted generals Zorzal Al Caesar, next Emperor of the Saderan Empire, who was the cause of these men abandoning the security of the city walls and venturing into the desert.

Herm, confident in the words of his already self-proclaimed emperor, undertook the mission of attacking by surprise one of the oases where the Ottoman army rested, the first victory had raised the morale of the Saderans to unimaginable levels so the promise of another victory more to the repertoire of victories and imperial conquests motivated everyone.

But not everything seemed to be so easy, the enthusiasm with which they had departed two days ago remained slightly, the fatigue quickly appeared even in the bravest men and even many of their horses and beasts had fallen collapsed to the hot sand.

It was a little past noon and the incandescent sun was burning so much that he could fry an egg inside his shell, Herm constantly looked at his men sometimes getting the unpleasant vision of one of the legionaries falling on the ground exhausted, some of his legion companions stopped to help them, although there were some cases in which these rescuers were abandoned to their fate.

_"Weak soldiers do not deserve the glory of serving the Great Saderan Empire,"_ he thought, looking contemptuously at each man who could no longer continue.

Talking about demi-humans in the ranks of the empire was another separate issue, who could no longer continue was totally excluded by human troops only being helped by other demi-humans, in other cases of auxiliaries such as ogres, orcs and goblins were practically discarded, nobody cared for them.

Even so, the situation did not seem to improve, the endless sands made the minutes turn into hours and the hours seemed like whole days, at some point a legionnaire could be heard alluding to seeing something that always ended up being a hallucination.

"My lord, it seems that there is something in front," said one of the assistants, the man remained in the saddle of the horse, barely staggering while keeping his eyes narrowed, hoping that in addition to not being disturbed by the sun.

Herm saw this, _"It's not right"_ thought Herm ignoring the man

"You're hallucinating, drink some water," he said before continuing to look forward

It was not even two minutes before another of his assistants replied again the same

"What is it that is in front of us?" said the other guy and quickly joined that doubt.

"It's just one more dune," Herm said proudly thinking that his men were illusive idiots, but after looking closely, he noticed something seemed to peek over her.

That dune located several hundred meters had a steep elevation, something difficult to climb, to tell the truth, but not impossible, but the disturbing thing was to see how it looked out.

_"Enemy explorers?"_ he thought before turning to see his assistant "Communicate with the Wyverns"

The assistant was prepared to perform that action but when he looked at the sky he noticed something strange "My lord, The Wyverns disappeared"

"Did they disappear?"

"Look at the sky, they don't seem to be near us," said the assistant

There was no cloud and the vision of the sky was clear, this gave a range of vision of several kilometers around, unfortunately, there was no trace of the Wyvern Squad.

_"Have they been lost or will they have abandoned us?"_ those questions went through Herm's mind as he was beginning to feel more distressed, looked at his men and began to feel a bad feeling, the men of the empire with enormous fatigue began to get restless when they saw the march stop, mutters were heard everywhere while Herm felt blocked.

The Viscount then turned his attention to his main concern _"What was that about the dune? Enemy explorers? Have they found us yet?"_ he thought with some fear.

Herm was startled to see how those men from the top of the dune seemed to have noticed his presence, several men wearing the same navy blue uniform with white tights and that oddly characteristic white hat.

Something was clear to Herm, these men were definitely not explorers, their experiences in the city known to locals as Mecca had shown.

In the time it took him to react to these men, metal tubes appeared between two people and he was holding a tripod.

Before being able to give an order to see this, drums and horns began to be heard with great intensity altering the saderans while the sounds of horse footsteps began to be heard louder.

He did not delay in understanding what was happening, he looked at the ground he was, flat and surrounded by dunes making this look like a valley ... but made of sand.

It was clear what was happening, the quickly shout "Testudo Formation"

His shout was silenced by the sound like thunder that the metal tubes produced who in turn was the voice that announced the death and devastation that could cause their enemy.

He looked ahead and observed how the ogres they had brought with them had been pierced by the enemy's weapon, these in a few seconds fell to the dead ground, as dead as the little vegetation that the place had.

The noise of their fall was accompanied by a large number of horsemen who appeared on both sides of the Saderan legion, these horsemen without thinking twice lashed out with their arrows shot from their bows against the Testudo formation.

Although the Saderans tried to respond to these mounted archers using their arrows, they quickly moved away at a safe distance while raising a cloud of dust that confused the imperial troops.

Herm began to despair, babbled meaningless words that nobody could understand leaving the legion unable to respond correctly to the attack.

After a few moments, he could form a coherent sentence "Attack the motherfuckers in the dunes!"

"With what troops my lord?"

"Use the damn auxiliaries," he ordered with a shout that soon stunted his throat, yet his men could tell that his body was shaking uncontrollably.

Heeding the order of his general, the demi-human troops were sent to fight against the unit in the dunes, in addition to the sand they were shot by the abus gun who ruthlessly eliminated whoever stood before them.

The companies of janissaries on the hill soon came forward leaving behind the abus guns, the company will be placed in a column of 5 men making the first ones kneel aiming their long muskets against the approaching demi-human horde.

They did not even get close to the dune when the first volley was fired from the first column of janissaries, the bullets devastated the already demotivated auxiliary units.

But there was no rest, while the first column recharged its muskets just seconds after firing, the second column fired its volley against the auxiliaries, the process was repeated with the third, fourth and fifth columns causing a continuous rain of bullets to fall about the demi-human troops.

When they managed to reach the base of the dune their morale was already broken, many tried to retreat or surrender, but it was useless, the first column of janissaries had finished reloading their matchlock muskets and continued with the massacre

The demi-humans remaining to see this preferred to flee, but pitifully the martyrdom was not over, the horse archers who had harassed the legionaries had returned and this time the arrows would not be directed only at the human troops.

Herm, on the other hand, was disoriented, his troops were exhausted and overwhelmed even before entering into combat and the hopes of a victory were destroyed with the passing of the minutes, he continued issuing orders or so he believed, his men could only understand random words to which it was difficult to find a logical meaning, this ended when an arrow hit the head of his horse.

The Viscount fell to the ground with force, the pain in his back was tremendous and added to the weight of his armor it seemed he could not get up without help.

"Help me bastards!" he shouted instinctively, as well as the shrieks that a rabbit made when he was pierced by the hunter's arrow, his shouts were ignored by his men who sought their own safety.

"Fuck You traitors!, you will see what will happen to you when Zorzal and the Emperor himself know of their cowardice, even the gods will feel shame on you!"

Herm kept screaming until he found himself without a voice, he began to cough strongly because of the wear of his vocal cords at the same time that some sand was entering his mouth making him shut up.

Although he hated his men they were at this moment, He tried to crawl to where they were since they were his only hope of survival, unfortunately, they fell quickly defeated due to the constant harassment of horse archers along with the janissaries fire causing them not even the arrow or the bullet had to make a mortal wound to make him fall on the ground fainted.

He kept crawling just like a dirty worm moves across the earth, he felt it was an eternity to make that little stretch, a total eternity to move a single meter from his position.

The sharp pain in his back made him stop, he felt someone pressing his back hard making him scream slightly, but the sand that entered his mouth made him stop.

He heard a person's footsteps and soon a blow to the side of his body made him belly up, in this way he could see who his aggressor was, a janissaries who carried his hands and face covered by a turban, just an opening in his eyes he allowed him to observe the accusing look that his aggressor had.

"Viscount Herm, we will save him," he heard someone shout, but the guy in the turban seemed not to care, he took his musket, aimed and shot, the sound of a body falling to the ground was the next thing heard.

Another saderan tried to attack him with an ascending cut, but he blocked it with his musket using as if it were a spear, the man in the turban swung like a club hitting the head of the saderan sending it to the ground

He was stunned and tried to kneel but the man in the turban seemed to have not quenched his thirst for blood yet he drew his sword, a saber with a pronounced curvature on his blade, that brave saderan who had decided to risk his life to save him quickly lost this when The saber cut his head without problems making it roll with the helmet still placed for several centimeters away from the body.

While the lifeless body collapsed on the ground, the man in the turban took off his turban revealing a completely disfigured face, his face looked like dry earth.

"Does this attract your attention?" said the disfigured man, before kneeling and bringing his face to Herm "This is what your men did to me"

The man in the turban took out a beautifully decorated dagger and brought it to Herm's face "After what I will do you would like to have my face, and with every minute you spend with me you will understand what a true empire is and what a true empire does with who mess with him "

The man in the turban then hit Herm in the face so hard that he even broke his jaw, Herm tried to give a fake smile to try to show his courage, but it was useless.

"Captain Yazim, what do we do with him?" asked a man of solid complexion who was close to the man in the turban.

"Hasam, take our guest to the camp, they have a very important meeting with the Sultan," replied the man in the turban as he shot him a contemptuous look

As the janissaries approached and treated him sharply, the disfigured man gave him one last look before putting on his turban again, a cold look while a macabre smile characteristic of any serial killer who enjoyed the acts he does.

"Allahu Akbar!" he said before he put on his turban again and left the place.

* * *

**The end of the arc of the old world is approaching and soon the part that everyone wants in gate fics will come.**

**I will leave the poll about the Gates for another week, also plan to add naval battles although I am not sure about this.**

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Daggercloak000:**

Soon that part will come

**Cap Vietnam:**

The destiny of him I have thought, patience

Both religions will have their fanatical groups, it is one of the things I thought before doing the fic and soon it is not long before one of them appears.

about the Gate, I'll wait to see what comes out in the poll

**Psycho-Kozel:**

is what I have thought, I also have the place where I would like the second Gate to be

**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN :**

If they have their apostles, why don't we?

**Kyleliberty:**

i can't assure anything

**AzrilHipridi:**

It is most likely to happen, also if we add the religious fervor of the moment would be a total disaster

**Bronze Shield:**

I did not have time to review the chapter correctly, to avoid that I use grammarly and my knowledge in English although it shows that I do not master the language at all.

This would be an adapt or die, the technology of the seventeenth century is not enough to ensure victory by itself.

I would like to give all three more time, but having two battle fronts and four points of view makes it difficult for me to give prominence to all parties

**Sleipnir:**

maybe or even worse

giving it two fronts would be fine, to show if they deserve the title of empire


	8. Notice

First of all, I owe an apology to all who expected a new chapter of this fic, unfortunately this is not the case.

I have decided to make this announcement for several reasons, but I think that something better can be achieved than what I am doing and I know that many liked the concept, but I honestly believe that it could have been done better.

* * *

**First: Argument not established at all**

The first chapter of this fic was written by the first thing that came to mind that was not modern firearms for a gate story, was somewhat improvised and I was writing it according to what occurred to me without an order or an objective.

As a result, chapters came out of which I didn't even know that something was going to happen that made me write some things that I later regretted.

We can say that this was a product of bad planning and is something I want to correct.

* * *

**Second: The grammar**

It is not surprising and I have already been stressed, the grammar becomes very bad and I accept that when I read it again it is very embarrassing not to have corrected certain errors, I know that English is not my main language, but I should make an effort not to stab the dictionary.

* * *

**Third: Not Clear Concepts**

When I decided to introduce the intervention of God / Allah in history, I was not very clear about the worldbuilding with which I was going to address it (how would they intervene, when would they do it, why would they do it?) As well as other issues related to mythology and religion.

Summary, I didn't even know his role in the story

In addition to these three factors there are others, such as:Characters and Historical errors

(Although I will accept it, I did not mind doing some anachronisms and I think that a story in a movie, series, book or Fic will never be 100% historically correct, let's also accept it, some touches make the story more entertaining, real life is more boring than any fictional story)

**So Quagsire, are you going to abandon this fic?**

Yes and no

What I want to do is a rewrite, something that is entertaining and is the best possible writing within my abilities, although I know that I will not reach the level of a native speaker at the moment.

**But Quagsire, then what would make sense to read the same thing again, but better written?**

It would not make any sense, so I will make a different story, it will be at a time somewhat close but equally interesting with one of the most important events in the history of mankind.

**Will you use the same characters?**

I'm not sure, maybe yes, but most likely not, I want to have a well-made character token, so I want to have a pre-set script before writing.

**When will you write this new story?**

I would not know when because Valentine's Day and Carnivals are approaching in my country, I also injured my ankle training so I do not spend much time on my computer.

**What will happen with Test of Faith?**

I may regret it and follow it with this story, but I also accept if someone wants to continue it for me.

Any other questions can be left in the Reviews, again, sorry for the inconvenience, but I think that doing something that takes longer and this well done is better than something that is done in a hurry and without motivation.


	9. Advice

**Advice**

**This is to announce that the new version of this fic has already been released under the name of Test of Faith V2.**

**It is a different story with different characters and different year (1548 instead of 1668)but preserving the base of the first fic.**

**I hope that the new rewriting surpasses the original work and that at the same time it is enjoyable for you.**

**It is a short message but it was only to notify, this version will remain on the platform to be read even if it was not updated, it will also be categorized as completed.**


End file.
